Power Rangers Forever
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: A new and extremely powerful evil is on its way to Earth and the only thing standing in its way is a unlikely man and his chance encounter with a old power coin
1. Prologue

**I was inspired to write this after watching Power rangers 700 Episodes and counting tribute video on YouTube i recommend viewing it it is a great video and it's maker deserves alot of priase for making it he has mine for inspiring me to write this story.**

**This is set after Once A ranger there is no active ranger team at the moment this is Rated T for extreme violence some course langue and charecter death's the will be some romance in this.**

**the year this is set in is 2012.**

**Please feel free to leave any and all comments **

A woman walks through a cemetery carrying a basket with a rainbow of flowers she walks up to one grave and kneels before it and places the basket down, she then touches the tombstone.

"_Well where do I start well first off I'm sorry I have not come by for a while but well, there is a lot I need to tell you about what has happened lately and a lot I need to get off my chest and you always were a good listener Trini."_ The woman says as she is crying slightly.

We see that the woman is looking at the tombstone of none other than the very first yellow power ranger Trini Kwan.

"_Where to begin well for the last year the Earth has been in one of the biggest wars against evil and thankfully it is safe now again but at a great cost we lost a lot of good people in the battles but we gained so many more as well, and although Earth will never be the same it is going in the right direction I just wish you could be here to see it Trini,"_ the woman says.

"_Well this all begin a year ago when what was thought to be a meteor crashed into the Earth just outside of Angel Grove." _ The woman says.

We are at the site of impact and we notice that the meteor is not a meteor but a small craft it opens up and out comes what looks like a human he is about 6' tall with almost white blond hair we can see he is injured but to what extent is unknown. He turns around and we see that it is Zhane the silver space ranger.

"_I do not have much time I need to find all the others before it is too late." _Zhane says to himself as he starts to limp away from his crash site.

Meanwhile in a desert like region about 25 miles outside of Angel Grove a man Exploring an old silver mine when he sees a flash of light out of the corner of his eye.

"_What do we have here?" _ The man asks himself as he makes his way over to the source of the light to find that it is a golden coin just a bit bigger than a quarter , he picks it up and exam's it noticing that it has a strange marking on it almost looks like a foot print when it starts to glow green.

"_What is this thing and why is it glowing like this?"_ The man asks himself.

With that the man starts to venture deeper into the old abandoned mine unsure of what he has found but feels compelled to explore deeper into the cave.

Meanwhile in Angel Grove at the house of one Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson the Red turbo Ranger as well as the Blue Astro Ranger, T.J. is sitting in his living room talking on the phone with his friend and fellow Ranger Carlos.

"_I'm doing good Carlos how are things going with you." _T.J. cheerfully asked his longtime friend. "_Things are going great T.J. I am going to be trying out for the American world cup team later this month."_ Carlos says on the other end of the phone. "_That's great Carlos I hope you make the team."_ T.J, says as he hears some knocking on the door."_ Hang on a second Carlos someone's at the door." _ With that T.J. opens the door to notice it is a badly injured Zhane.

"_Zhane oh my god what happened to you?" _T.J. frantically asked.

"_K.O.-35 destroyed Earth next."_ Zhane says before he passes out.

Looking at his friend he lifts the phone back up to his ear "_Carlos we have a problem."_

Back at the silver mine the man who found the coin has come to what looks like a metal door with what looks like a lightning bolt on it.

"_What is going on here?"_ the man asks himself again as he touches the door with his hand when all of a sudden the coin glows even brighter than before, and the door starts to lift open revealing what can only be described as large control room.

The man walks in to see that it is almost destroyed and most of the consoles are barely functioning but there is one that is all lit up and seems to have avoided the brunt of what looks like a war zone.

The man walks up to the machine and looks around it and presses a few buttons when all of a sudden a screen on the wall lights up and a picture of a head comes into view on it.

"_If you are seeing this then that means that the earth is in grave danger and I am no longer alive."_

**Well here is the start let me know what you think and try to guess who the woman is that is talking at Trini's grave and just in case Trini death happened before the start of the story in a unrelated matter.**


	2. The gathering

**Disclaimer: Since i forgot to do it on the first page here it is i do not own anyone of the power rangers just Cole Sulliven**

**Thank you all fro reading my story so far he we explore alittle bit more on K.O.-35's destruction and this great evil on its way to Earth as always please feel free to leave reviews to let me know how you like it so far.**

Zhane is now awake and sitting on the couch in T.J.'s living room while T.J. paces back and forth.

"_How how was K.O.-35 destroyed Zhane I just don't understand?" _ T.J. asks.

"_We were attacked we tried to fight back but this force this evil was so powerful no matter what we did this force just simply shrugged it off and pushed forward before we knew it they had backed us into a corner so to speak the survivor's from the initial attack managed to get off the planet on ships and escape craft, I took off on my galaxy glider towards the main ship in the attack force to buy the others time to escape, but it was no good they just started firing weapons at the planet till there was nothing left. I don't know how many made it out of there alive I just started heading for Earth as fast as I could I was pursued and fired on but I ended up losing them and headed straight here and crashed just outside of Angel Grove then came here where I passed out on your front porch."_ Zhane explained as T.J. listened.

T.J. paced some more then looked at Zhane. "_Does Andros know?"_

"_No I came straight here since it was the closest to where I crashed we have to alert the others T.J. before this force gets here."_ Zhane states.

"_Who not many rangers still have their powers anymore I know we do with the Astro Morphers the Light speed team still has there's as well as the Silver guardians but many of the others have no powers left, and if they are as powerful as you say they are that will not be enough to stop them."_ T.J, says now visibly nervous.

T.J. walks over to his phone and starts dialing a number "_Carlos is already on his way here but he is 2 hours away I will let Andros know to get here a.s.a.p."_ T.J, says

Meanwhile back at the remains of the power chamber the man who stumbled across all this listens to the message he found.

"_This message was saved in the archive of the power chamber shortly before I left for Eltar only to be played if the Earth was in serious danger, if you are viewing this then that means an evil not seen in this galaxy for over a millennia has returned and is heading for Earth it's protection is now your number one priority. By activating this message a beacon has been activated to alert all those that need to be, my only hope is that this is enough to stop the destruction of Earth."_ The message shuts down after this.

The man looks down at the coin he found to see it is glowing even brighter and wonders if that is the beacon the message spoke of.

"_Ok great now what do I do?" _the man ask himself as he looks around more trying to figure out what exactly is going on and trying to figure out what he has exactly found.

On a distant planet in a castle there lies what appears to be a deactivate robot suddenly the lightning bolt shape on its chest starts to light up and the being stands up suddenly.

"_Ay ay ay the Earth is danger the beacon has gone out I must go back immediately!"_ the robot says as it presses the two buttons on its lower torso and disappears in a flash of light.

In Reefside at the home of Dr. Thomas Oliver he is inside his little underground command center with his fiancé Hayley going over data about the impact outside of Angel Grove.

"_Do we know what it is yet Hayley?"_ Tommy asks her

"_No not yet still compiling all the data on the object but it seems to be metallic whatever it is."_ Hayley says.

They are going over the data when Tommy notice's a strange glow coming from an area of the center where he keeps certain Ranger mementos he has collected.

He walks over to it to see that his old White ranger coin is glowing very brightly.

"_That's odd this has never done this before I wonder why it is now. Hayley you want to hand me the phone Hun I have to call Jason about this one." _Tommy asks as she tosses the cordless phone to him.

In the home of the former Red and Gold ranger Jason lee Scott the phone rings.

"_Hello oh hey bro what's up huh it's doing what I don't know let me check." _ Jason says over the phone as he walks into his little home office he has he walks over to a safe on the floor and opens it up to see a bright red glow coming from his old morpher.

"_Yea mine is too what do you suppose it means I don't know either have you asked any of the others if it is happening to theirs, ok alright listen I will call Billy and see what he knows and we will let you know talk to you later bro." _Jason says before he hangs s up the phone.

He then starts to dial another number and hopes that either of them is home.

At the home of Billy and Katharine Cranston the phone rings Kat picks it up.

"Hey_ Jason long time no talk how are things going for you? Huh oh he's in his lab in the garage let me get him for you."_ Kat says before walking to the back door.

"_Billy Jason's on the phone for you he says it's urgent!"_ Kat yells out to the garage where Billy has a makeshift lab set up like he did during his teen years.

Billy comes running out of his garage to the door and grabs the phone while giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek. "_Thanks Kat hey Jason what's going on yea mine is too I was trying to figure it out from what I can tell it's a beacon of some sort ,huh no hers is not but then again she only ever had the Ninja coin and it seems that it is the dino coin doing it. Well I was planning a trip to the remains of the power chamber to see if there is something still working that that can tell us why they are doing this."_ Billy says over the phone to Jason.

"_Billy listen I think me and Tommy should go with you on this when do you want to leave all right I will call tommy and have him head over to your house I will start heading there myself we will all leave when we get there." _Jason says before hanging up the phone.

He then quickly dials Tommy's number and tells him to start heading for Billy's house Jason knows it will take him at least an hour and a half to get from Reefside to Angel grove. He then grabs his Morpher and heads out the door leaving a note for his wife Emily letting her know what's going on.

Meanwhile on the planet of Triforia a man dressed in a black and gold outfit holding what appears to be the Gold ranger staff feels what can only be descried as a call for help.

"_The time has come again that the Earth need the guidance and help of the Gold Ranger."_ Trey states as he boards pryimydus and sets off to Earth.

"_What do you mean destroyed Zhane how many made it off alive how long do we have till they get here!" _Andros asks in an obvious state of panic.

While his wife Ashley the Yellow Astro ranger tried to calm him down.

"_Please Andros calm down Zhane did all he could we should be grateful that he made it here alive to tell us this."_ Ashley says to her scared and angry husband.

"_Ashley is right Andros from what he has told us we will need a lot of help I will try and contact mironi as soon as possible to see if they can send us any help and hope they have not been attacked as well." _Karone says to her brother as she walks over to the man she has cared for and loved ever since they freed her from the clutches of Dark Specter and darkonda.

"_Karone is right Andros we are gonna need all the help we can get Earth must be protected at all costs."_ Zhane states. They all nod in agreement and sit down to try and figure out what to do while Karone makes a phone call to try to get to nasada to send Mironi a message.

Meanwhile at the power chamber the young man who found the green power coin and activated the beacon is still trying to figure everything out when he hears a noise, he picks up a metal rod laying on the ground and raises above his head to use as a weapon against the intruder.

Billy, Tommy, Hayley and Jason make their way through the rubble to the power chamber to see a man holding a metal rod in a threating manner. "_Who the hell are you?"_ Jason asks

"_Hold on jase look on the console next to him see that?" _Tommy asks him sure enough all of them see the bright green glow of the green rangers power coin and they pull there's out to show him.

The man puts down the rod and introduces himself "_My name is Cole, Cole Sullivan and please tell me you know what's going on here?"_ The man asks as they all look at him puzzled.

"_Well Cole I am Billy these are my friends Jason, Tommy, and Hayley now why don't you tell us how you came to be here and what has happened since you got here." _Billy says to him.

Cole explains everything that has happened to them when all of a sudden a bright flash appears in front of them.

"_Rangers thank goodness you're here there is not much time the Earth is in terrible danger."_ The robot says to them just after he appears.

"_What kind of danger Alpha?"_ Jason asks trying to calm his robot friend down.

"_The Omarian Empire is on their way to Earth and if we do not act fast the Earth will be destroyed!"_

**Well that's it for chapter 1 we now learned the name of the empire and now we have a cliff hanger please feel free to leave any comments and reviews you would like and see you next chapter.**


	3. Time for Time Force

**Well here we are again yet another new chapter just to set a few things straight cause it has been asked in email there are a few teams that will not be used in this story they are Jungle fury Mystic Force Rpm and Operation Overdrive mainly i don't know enough of the teams and i honestly did not like jungle or mystic sorry if that bothers some but im trying to keep with canon here so i use the teams i know any way thank you all for reading and please remember to R&R thank you again.**

In the year 3001 at Time force headquarters the Commander of Time Force has called up the Time force rangers for a briefing on certain events.

"_Rangers thank you for coming as you all know you were granted special permission not to be mind wiped after you last two missions to the 21__st__ century, and there was good reason for that that reason being is this next mission you are going on and I am afraid that you will not be returning from it ever."_ Alex told them all.

"_What do you mean we will not be returning from it where are we going?"_ Asked Trip.

"_You are going back to the 21__st__ century again only this time you will be going to the year 2012."_ Stated Alex.

That year brought forth slight cringes to them all as in that time period it is considered a turning point in Earth's history and it is not a pleasant one at that point all the rangers realized what this mission was about but they were still curious on some things.

"_Huh Alex why 2012 I thought it was against Time Force policy to change the past why would you want us to go back there the only reason I can think of is to stop the Omarian empire before they reach Earth?"_ Asked Jen Scotts the Pink time Force ranger and team leader.

"_You are going back to 2012 not to change history but to save the future you see we are detecting ripples along the time line and we have pin pointed the fact that we should have never taken you back here the last time you were there, point is if you do not go back to help there is a chance that time force will be erased from history." _ Alex told the group.

"_Now I should tell you though that this is a volunteer mission we cannot force you to go but now that you know the repercussions if you do not go and the fact that you cannot return here when your mission is complete do you still wish to go?" _Alex asks the group.

"_It's not even a question I am in."_ Lucas stated standing up.

"_Count me in too." _Trip said excidently.

"_I'm in too" _Katie said,

"_Me too"_ Jen said as Alex looked at her sadly hoping she would not in hopes that he could rekindle there romance but he also knew that the future was at stake and he cannot be selfish at a time like this.

"_Very well then I want you all to prepare for departure you leave in 8 hours DISMISSED."_ Alex ordered.

Jen started heading for her quarters to prepare for the mission she was happy that she was going back more so for the fact that she will see Wes again but then thought that he might have moved on seeing as to her she has not seen him for two months but he has not seen her for 10 years she hopes that there is still something for the two of them when she gets back there.

Meanwhile back in 2012 in Silver hills California Eric Myers and Wes Collins are getting ready to call it a night when all of a sudden the communication equipment he had that allowed him to contact time force if needed goes off.

"_What the hell I wonder what's wrong for them to contact me after ten years of nothing?" _ Wes asks as he pulls it out of the back of his SUV and he and Eric set up the two antennas and hit the activation button hoping to see Jen. But is disappointed to see Alex there instead.

"_Alex what's wrong has something happened?" _Wes asks him.

"_No Wes just contacting you to let you know a time ship is due to arrive in your period and we need you to rendezvous with it at the beach."_ Alex states and then terminates the communication.

Both Wes and Eric look at each other confused then pack everything back up and start heading to the beach to meet up with this time ship unaware who is in it.

When they get to the beach a time hole opens up and the ship comes out Wes is slightly relived that it is a Time Force ship and not a mutant criminal trying to escape, the ship lands on the beach Wes looks in to see who's in it but can not . Then all of a sudden he is grabbed and squeezed hard by dark colored woman.

"_Oh I'm so happy to see you again Wes!" _Katie yells as she squeezes Wes in a super strength hug.

"_Katie Katie I can't breathe!" _Wes yells turning blue from the squeezing hug from Katie the yellow Time Force Ranger.

"_Sorry Wes" _Katie says as she puts Wes down,

Wes and Eric are greeted by the others when Jen walks out of the ship and locks eyes with Wes hoping that there is still something there from their feelings for each other.

"_Jen" _Wes says in a soft voice before he runs up to her and embraces her. "_Oh my god Jen I'm so happy to see you but why have you not contacted me for the last ten years?" _He asks with some sadness in hisface.

"_Wes it has only been a few months for me since I last saw you and I wanted to but I was not allowed to but I'm so happy to see you again." _Jen says to him as she lays her head on his shoulders,

"_Why I don't want to spoil Wes's little reunion over here what brings you guys here again?" _Eric asks.

Jen lifts her head up to Eric knowing she cannot reveal everything all at once "_We are here on a mission to help stop a great evil heading to earth that has the power to pretty much destroy the whole planet." _Jen says somberly.

Eric taken aback by this news. "_How long do we have?"_ He asks.

"_A week at most that's all I know right now." _Jen says looking at Wes sadly.

"_Well then let's get you guys to my house then,"_ Wes says as they all get into his SUV and they start to drive off and plan for what they are gonna do with this evil.

Little did they know there was an advance scout on Earth that had followed Zhane. The Creature looked human the only difference was his dark red eyes it held a device in his hand as he spoke into it "_I have arrived my lord how should I proceed?"_ The underling asked.

"_K.O.-35 was easy since they only had the one ranger defending it but I have notice that a time ship has arrived as well the gold ranger heading there which means Zordons early warning system knows we are coming and more rangers can present a problem for our plan we need to sabotage them before my arrival."_ The Alien lord stated through the device.

"_You want me to hunt down and kill them all my lord?" _The scout asked.

"_No Naxx that will take too long and they would grow supicious and regroup I want you to kidnap one and torture her for any information you can get."_ The Alien lord stated.

"_Anyone in particular my lord or just the first one I find?" _Naxx asked.

"_Yes Naxx I have just the right one in mind and her abduction will have a demoralizing effect on a lot of Zordons little pets I want you to get the Heart and Soul of his first team." _ He ordered.

With that a holo image appeared above Naxx's communication device of none other than the first pink ranger Kimberly Ann Hart.

**Well time force has come back to help and now Kimmy is the target of the Omarion Empire to try and weaken the rangers next we will focus on the core team and our new friend Cole**


	4. Lightspeed rescue

**Well here we go with the next chapter gonna introduce two more ranger teams here and i hope you like how i do it you will also not the severity of these enemies in this chapter.**

In the remains of the power chamber stands three attentive power ranger legends 1 rocket scientist and on very confused and slightly scared cave explorer.

"_Um does someone want to tell me what is going on here please?" _Cole asked them all.

Jason looks at the man suspiously and asks him. "_Why don't you tell us about who you are how you came to have that coin?"_

"_I told you how I found it already I'm sorry you do not believe me sir ok I am really confused as to what all this is and how I got dragged into it?_" Cole stated and asked at the same time visually shaken by everything he has seen so far.

"_I'm sorry if we do not trust you right away I have seen a lot to know not to trust everything at face value to easily now who exactly are you and how did you just happen across all this and you will TELL US NOW!"_ Tommy practully screamed at the man knowing too well the last time that coin was active it was not good at first.

"_Like I said my name is Cole Sullivan and well I am a police officer in Angel Grove I moved here just a little more than 2 years ago I am a slight history buff and I know there were some old silver mines out here and I came to check them out that's all man the rest you already know."_ Cole explained.

"_Well I am sorry if we do not buy your story at face value right away and I apologize for Tommy' anger though we have been through a lot in our lives."_ Jason calmly explained to the man then walks over to Tommy to calm the man that is like a brother to him in all but blood.

"_Ok oh great Dr. Oliver calm down bro this man is obviously scared and very confused now why don't we wait till Alpha and Billy get back and explain everything to us." _Jason said to his best friend.

_**Dr. Oliver why does that name sound familiar I have heard it somewhere?**_ Cole thought to himself as he walked over to them. "_You said Dr. Oliver are you the Dr. Oliver from Reefside High School?"_ Cole asks him nervously.

"_And how pray tell do you know that?"_ Tommy asked glaring at Cole now with a stare that would have made king Mondo surrender and beg for mercy.

"_I have heard about you I grew up in Reefside my cousin told me about you she thought the world of you." _Cole said to Tommy.

Tommy now looking confused looked at Cole and asked. "_Really and who's your cousin?"_

"_Kira Ford she graduated from Reefside 2 years ago." _Cole said.

The mention of the name caught Tommy by surprise "_What your Kira's cousin funny I don't remember her telling me she had a cousin that lived in my old home town." _Tommy said now growing more suspioucis of this man wondering if he for some reason was holding back.

"_It is true I can get her on the phone to prove it if I have to listen man like I said I am confused as hell as to why I'm even here but if what that message and that metal thing said is true I want to help, I'm a cop man it's my nature to want to protect people." _Cole explained.

"_Even if you wanted to help you're in a bit over your head here you have no idea what will happen." _Tommy said to him with a slight pause "_As for who you say you are I will confirm it myself."_ Then tommy picked up his phone and scrolled down to a phone number and dialed it. _"Hi Kira it's Dr. Oliver listen I have a question do you have a cousin that lives in Angel Grove, oh you do, huh when did you tell me that, oh I'm sorry guess I forgot thank you Kira listen I want you to get the others and head to my house and wait for me there ok, thanks Kira I will contact you again soon to let you know what's going on." _With that Tommy hung up his phone and just gave a look to Jason.

"_Hey bro don't look at me like that I didn't say a thing."_ Jason said while giggling slightly throwing his hands in the air.

"_No you were thinking it Jase I know you to well." _Tommy said to him then turned to Cole.

"_Listen sorry I doubted you man Kira confirmed your story as for what is going on we are as lost as you are."_ Tommy said extending his hand to Cole.

Cole looking at Tommy skepticaly wondering why this man would have his 20 year old cousins number saved in his cell phone. "_It's ok but how about you explain to me why you have her number in her phone it's kinda not normal for a teacher to keep a student's number in their personal phone?"_ Cole asked him.

"_Oh boy Tommy you gonna tell him or should i?"_ Jason asked looking down at the floor.

Tommy sighing slightly_ "Nah bro I got this listen Cole if you have not figured it out me Jason and Billy over there were power rangers and your cousin Kira was one of the power rangers that were in Reefside up till two years ago and I was there mentor." _Tommy explained to Cole.

"_Well that explains why Kira thinks of you like a father figure wow my cuz a power ranger who would have thought."_ Cole said laughing a bit.

With that all of a sudden the remaining consoles in the chamber started to light up and come online which slightly startled every one. "_Well that at least worked Billy I got them running again somewhat." _Hayley yelled over to Billy and Alpha who were on the other side of the chamber trying to get the rest of the systems running although were not having much luck with it.

"_Well at least we got some power now Alpha but as for getting everything running I think the chamber is too far gone maybe we should download all the information in here and take it back to my lab and see what we can do there."_ Billy stated.

"_Ay yi yi yi Billy even we do that we will need somewhere to access the Morphing grid to try and access your powers again."_ Alpha explained.

"_We could use the systems back at me and Tommy's house since it was a command center type place for the Dino thunder rangers." _Hayley said that brought a smile across Billy's face.

"_That could work yes it just might rangers."_ Alpha said excidently.

"_Good then Billy Hayley and Alpha start getting everything you need once we have it all we will head for Reefside and Cole since you seem to have been dragged into our world here your welcome to come along." _Tommy said as everyone nodded in agreement and started working.

"_Ok it will be nice to see my hometown again sure why not." _Cole stated as he started helping Jason get some stuff together.

"_Tommy we should contact the others as well they need to know we will have them meet at your house."_ Jason said.

"_All right we will start making the calls on our way to Reefside then." _Tommy said.

Meanwhile In the city of Mariner Bay at a small gymnastics studio Kimberly is seen closing up for the night when a strange man walk's up behind her "_Well hello there miss Hart."_ The man said startling Kim as she spun around looking at the man and seeing his dark red eyes realizing something is not right she becomes very defensive.

"_I'm sorry who are you?" _She asks staring the man down.

"_I'm a big fan Miss Hart and not of your gymnastics hehehe." _He says laughing very manically.

At that moment Kim realizes that this man is not to be taken lightly but she also realizes that she is no position to fight him and tries to run off but Naxx grabs her arms and yanks her back "_Let me go you creep." _Kim yells.

"_Oh my dear miss Hart I can't do that my master has plans for you." _Naxx hisses at her as he starts to drag her away only to be hit from behind and he his knocked off balance.

"_I do believe the nice lady said to let he go sir."_ The rescuer said.

Naxx turned around as he got his bearings back to see none other than Joel Rawlings the green Light speed Ranger. "_Sorry there cowboy she is coming with me."_ Naxx says as he throws his hand out sending an energy blast at Joel just missing him but throwing him to the ground.

"_Hoo boy you're gonna wish you never did that." _Joel said as he pulled his jacket sleeve up revealing a sliver device on his wrist.

"_LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" _Joel yelled as he grasped the Morpher and slid it open transforming him into the green Light Speed Ranger.

"_Ah a power ranger I was wondering when I would get to fight one." _Naxx stated as he hit Kim across the head knocking her out as she hit the pavement. "_You stay right there I will come back for you after I'm done with this one."_ Naxx stated as he ran for the green ranger.

The fight is brief as Joel is easily outmatched by the Omarian warrior Joel lays on the ground slightly smoldering as his ranger armor absorbed most of the energy attacks that Naxx hit him with.

"_You are lucky my master wants to destroy you rangers himself nothing would please me more than tearing your spine out and feeding it to you ranger, but I will leave you with a parting gift to remember me by."_ Naxx stated as he slammed his foot down on Joel's left arm snapping it instantly.

"_ARGGGGHHHH!" _ Joel screamed as he felt his arm break with that Naxx scooped up Kimberly and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

Joel after regaining most of his composure brings his morpher to his mouth and talks into it "_Carter we have a problem ehhhh."_ Joel says before passing out from the pain and demorphing.

"_Joel, Joel do you read me JOEL!" _Carter yells through the communication system.

**Well we have yet another cliff hanger here folks hope your are enjoying the story so far let me know what you think thanks again and as always all reviews are welcome thanks again guys**


	5. The news

**Well here we are again I hope you are all enjoying the story so far i chose not to include the drama from the letter between Kim and Tommy in this story it is in my opinion irrelevant but anyway i hope you all enjoy this new Chapter let me know what you think thanks**

In the medical bay of the Rescue ops lies a very injured Joel who is still out of it at the moment the other rangers discuss what transpired so far.

"_Well his injuries are a severe fracture to his arm and 3 bruised ribs as well as a concussion it might be a little bit before he wakes up but Joel will fully recover do we know who or what attacked him and why?" _Asked Dr. Dana Mitchell the pink light speed ranger.

"_We don't know who it was that attacked Joel but from what we gathered at the scene they say the being took off with a woman that was seen coming out of the All-Hart Gymnastic studio."_ Carter explains to the group.

"_What we do know from talking to employee's and students from there that the owner was the last one there when they left."_ Captain Mitchell informs the group.

"_Do you have her name dad?"_ Ryan asks his father.

"_Yes her name was Kimberly Ann Hart according to information we were able to get on her she is from Angel Grove and that's not all Carter if you please."_ Captain Mitchell says as he gestures to Carter the leader of the Light Speed Rangers.

"_We have also found out through our records on the various ranger teams she was the pink ranger for the first team that showed up in Angel Grove and seeing Joel's injuries we do believe she was the main target for having been a ranger." _Carter explained to the team.

"_Should we and how do we contact any of her former teammates."_ Chad the blue Light speed ranger asks

Angela Fairweather Joel's wife who is sitting at his bedside looks up "_We need to find a way to they deserve to know if what happened to Joel is any indication then she is very real danger,"_ Angela says to the team.

"_I agree Angela"_ Carter says looking very disturbed "_I will contact them since I once served with two of her former teammates on the mission to the moon 9 years ago also Ryan I need you to contact the Silver Guardians in Siler hills we are going to need help from where ever we can get it."_ Carter orders

The members of Light Speed Rescue start carrying out there orders Ryan goes to contact Wes Collins for ranger back while carter picks up a phone and dials the number he has to Tommy's house "_Hi you have reached the Residence of Dr. Thomas Oliver I am not in right now please leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible." _The answering machine states Carter begins to leave a short message for him. "_Dr. Oliver this is Carter Grayson of Light speed Rescue I need you to contact me as soon as you receive this message it is urgent thank you."_ Carter then hangs up the phone.

He then picks the phone back up the dials the number of the first red Ranger Jason Lee Scott and thanking himself that this number is for a mobile phone.

Meanwhile in Tommy's jeep about 30 minutes from Reefside on their way back to tommy's house sits Billy, Hayley and Cole in the back seat and Jason in the front with Tommy driving Billy and Jason hanging up their phones. _"Well that's everyone guys Jason says the only one I could not get a hold of was Kim how bout you Billy how did you?" _Jason asks the former Blue Ranger.

"_I was able to reach all I was asked to call they are on route to Tommy's residence some will be there tonight others by at least tomorrow. _"Billy says as Jason's phone rings, Jason looks down not recognizing the number answers it.

"_Hello this Jason, yes of course I remember you Carter, Huh yea he is with me driving what can we do for you, WHAT! WHEN oh my god listen I need you to e-mail me all the information you got right now as soon as we get to Tommy's house we will contact you again, thanks for letting me know Carter." _Jason hangs up his phone with a dejected and sad look on his face.

"_Jason what is it what's wrong?"_ Billy asks seeing the sadness in his best friends face.

Jason just looks up at Hayley then to Tommy "_That was Carter Grayson the red light speed ranger one of_ _his team nearly got killed tonight by a strange being he is badly injured but will recover."_ Jason sadly says.

"_Well at least he will recover Jason what do they know about the being who attacked him?"_ Billy asks.

"_Not much but there's more the ranger who was injured was trying to stop him from kidnapping someone and the guy made off with the victim."_ Jason said on the brink of tears.

"_What else Jase bro who was the victim?"_ Tommy asked looking into Jason's eyes knowing the look Jason is giving him he is not gonna like the next answer.

"_Kim Tommy he kidnaped Kim. _"Jason said no longer able to hold back his tears at the news of his little sister's kidnapping.

Upon hearing her name Tommy slams on the brakes of his jeep and just stares blankly at Jason Hayley gasps at the mention of Kim being kidnapped while yes Tommy and Kim are no longer together they are still very close friends especially her having convince Tommy to propose to Hayley.

"_WHAT JASON PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!"_ Tommy screams at Jason.

"_I wish I was bro but that's what they said they are e-mailing all they got to your house now we need to get back there fast bro and figure out how to get our powers back fast."_ Jason says through the tears at that Tommy slams on the gas pedal and starts speeding to his house praying that they can rescue Kim.

Meanwhile at Tommy's house Trent, Conner, Ethan, and Kira are sitting in the command area waiting for Tommy when all of a sudden a bright flash of light momentarily blinds the dino thunder team and in its wake is none other than Alpha.

"_Whoa what the hell is that?"_ Conner asks as he gets in a defensive position,

"_Greetings humans I am Alpha-5 Command Center Proto-type." _ Alpha says in his standard greeting when meeting someone for the first time.

"_Whoa whoa calm down Conner I remember Dr.O Saying something about him once he helped the original rangers."_ Ethan says calming a slightly spooked Conner.

"_Why is it here though?"_ Trent asks.

"_I was sent here by teleportation ahead of Tommy they are on their way here you must be tommy's team of Rangers I am happy to meet you." _Alpha says to them.

"_Ok Alpha is it do you know what's going on Dr.O sounded really spooked on the phone?"_ Kira asks the robot.

"_I think I should let Tommy explain to rangers all I will say is a great Evil is on its way here."_ Alpha says now the teens are starting to show signs of fear.

Back in Angel Grove at T.J.'s house all the space rangers are gathered plus Justin. Andros walks back into the living room after having been on the phone.

"_I just got off the phone with Jason from the first team he wants us all to meet at Tommy's house in Reefside A.s.a.p."_ Andros tells everyone.

"_Ok Karone were you able to get any answers on Mironi?" _Carlos asks Karone as she walks back into the house from being outside on the phone with friends in Nasada.

"_No sorry Carlos they lost the ability to contact Mironi last week we can only fear the worst."_ Karone says with sadness since she served with the rangers of the lost galaxy for a time.

"_Very well you okay to travel Zhane?"_ T.J. asks the silver ranger.

"_Yea I'm good to go T.J."_ Zhane states.

"_Alright then lets load into the cars and get going then."_ T.J. tells everyone as they all file out into two cars and head off to Reefside to meet with the others.

**Well now we got two ranger teams going to mariner bay and got at least three meeting in reefside and now tommy and jason know about kim's kidnapping please do not forget reviews of any kind are welcome thank you.**


	6. Kimberly's fate

**Well folks here we are again and for those wondering what has been going on with kim look no further hope you all like it so far.**

In a dark room Kim starts to awaken "_Ughhh where am I Huh what the hell errrgghhhh."_ She screams as she realizes she is chained up to a wall in a dark room somewhere.

"_Well well well seems the famous miss Hart is finally awake I do hope you are enjoying you accommodations."_ Naxx sarcastically asks her.

"_Let me go you freak what do you want with me?"_ Kim screams as she keeps pulling on the chains.

Naxx walks up and slaps her across the face leaving a large red mark on her cheek. "_Oh don't worry my little pink friend I will let you go when your spirit is shattered and you tell me what i want to know."_ He hisses in her ear as he walks over to a table and sifts through various items strewn about she notice's him pick up what looks like a knife.

"_Oh really and what's that then?" _Kim says sarcastically.

"_You will tell me everything I want to know about your planets rangers teams my dear Ms. Hart." _Naxx states as he walks over with the knife in his hand, he places the tip on the collar of her shirt and then in one swift stroke he slices downward tearing through her shirt just narrowly avoiding piercing her skin.

He then rips what remain of the shirt off her and throwing the rags on the floor. "_Let's see now where to begin my dear Ms. Hart tell me what are Earth's rangers defense's."_ Naxx asks knowing full well that she has no idea but asks anyway for the sheer thrill of it.

"_Sorry buddy I don't know what you are talking about."_ Kim's says back to him. "_Even if I did I would not tell the likes of you since you've figured out that I'm a former ranger you should know that no matter what you threaten me with I will not cave to you I'm a stronger ranger than you evil dicks seem to all think I am." _Kim proudly states to him.

"_Oh really now Ms. Hart why that may be true you are still human and they all have their breaking points my dear we just need to find yours hehehe."_ Naxx says cackling afterwards.

"_Now what should I do next hmmm, ah yes see there is one thing I pride myself with is not just the pain I inflict Ms., Hart but the humiliation I cause as well you see there is one weakness all you humans share your vanity and you self-pride, when I am through with you you will no self-respect left my dear Ms. Hart."_ Naxx says as he lowers the knife to the waist band of her skirt and once again slice downward and lets out a small laugh as it hits the floor.

Kim still chained up stands there defiantly while in just her pink undergarments and looks Naxx right in the eye and says. "_Do your worst asshole you think this is gonna bother me try again I have had worse done to me."_ Although she has been captured by Zedd and divatox in the past she has never been violated like this before but she cannot let her guard down at all.

Naxx walks away to the table and places the knife down and picks up another object then walks over to her walking just past her and stops a short distance behind her , and lets the object he is holding unravel to reveal that it is a bullwhip.

"_We shall soon see how resilient you truly are Ms. Hart."_ Naxx states as he lash's at her with the whip hitting her across her back.

"_Ughhh."_ Kim grunts trying not to scream as the whip cuts into the toned flesh of her back, Naxx reels back and lash's at her again and again. He does this several times to the point that he is now drawing blood with each hit.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Kim screams as she can no longer hold it back as he keeps carving into her flesh with the whip she can feel the warm blood flowing down her back and legs as he keeps lashing out at her with it.

After what seems like an eternity he stops and walks up to her and grabs her chin and forces her to look him in the eye, "_My dear Ms. Hart that was truly fun wasn't it I know I enjoyed it now I will leave to wallow while I rest a bit let's see if you still have the same resolve when I return later."_ Naxx says and with that licks her cheek and walks away leaving Kim there to absorb the pain he has just inflicted on her, knowing that this is far from over she just thinks of two names "_**Tommy Jason help me."**_ And with that she passes out again from the pain.

Meanwhile in Reefside the space rangers have now met up with everyone else at Tommy's house and share info plus go over what light speed has sent them.

"_What is this Omarian Empire Alpha something tells me Zordons has dealt with them before?"_ Andros asks the robot.

"_Yes Andros he has 15,000 years ago before his war with Rita the Omarian Empire started to invade our galaxy and there first target was the Karoven home world which he destroyed completely but many Karovens escaped and landed on Sirius. There they formed a small alliance they also allied with three other planets to try and stop the Omarian Empire they were Triforia, Aquitar , and Eltar. The war was long and brutal Rangers, Zordon finally deciding to try to end the war unleashed a large amount of his energy directly at the empire in a brutal battle with the help of all the other planets they were able to drive the Omarian Empire out of the Galaxy. After the war the Sirusians helped your people Andros settle on a new planet K.O.-35 and then Rita made her appearance rangers and you know what happened after that" _Alpha explained to everyone who all looked surprised,

"_Ok Alpha now that we got the who now we need the how on how to defeat this thing and how are we going get our powers back." _Zack asked .

"_I am not sure rangers out of the old power's the Zeo powers are still active I was able to bring the morphers from the power chamber with us but Tommy I'm sorry to say that you cannot use it cause it will clash with your dino gem power and can kill you if you try to use your Zeo power again."_ Alpha sadly explained.

They all sat there thinking as to what to do when all of a sudden Hayley and Billy spoke up. "_There might be a way but we would need a large amount of power to do it I am just not sure where we would get it." _Hayley explained.

"_Just curious Hayley how would that actually work?"_ Kira asks her friend.

"_With a large burst of power would cause your various morphers to reconnect with the morphing grid allowing you to draw on your full ranger powers again."_ Billy stated.

They were all standing around thinking and trying to figure out what to do when the alarms in Tommy's command center went off. "_Tommy it looks like a small spacecraft is entering Earth_'_s ionosphere from the trajectory it looks like it will impact not far from here in about 2 minutes." _ Hayley stated reading all the data on the screen.

"_Great just what we need more alien attackers to deal with ok Andros since your team has powers I need you to check that out then report back what you find the rest will try to see if we can find any leads on Kim's where about with the data we have."_ Tommy ordered everyone.

"_Right tommy we are on it."_ Andros responds then turns to his teammates." _Alight guys LET'S ROCKET!"_ they all yell out morphing into the Astro Rangers.

Andros and his team get to the crash site to find that a large human like figure trying to crawl out but he is different he looks human but has the head of a dog the mysterious alien looks up at the rangers and says "_Sirius has fallen." _Before passing out on the rangers.

**Well well could this be everyon's favriote Doggie Crugar find out next chapter and please do not forget to review good or bad let me know kk till next chapter **


	7. The Falcon and The Crane

**here we are again thought i would pick up right where we left off last chapter hope you guys like this chapter let me know either way thanks**

At Tommy's house the other rangers are going over the information sent to them by light speed rescue on Kim's kidnapping when a call comes in from Andros's team on the crash they went to investigate,

"_Go ahead Andros what did you find?" _Hayley asks.

"_It's strange Hayley he looks like a cross between a dog and a human he is passed out right now but before he did all he said was Sirius has fallen that was one of the planets that helped Zordon and my people all those years ago right?"_ Andros's asks through his communicator.

"_Yes Andros that is correct ay yiyiyiyi if Sirius has fallen then it is worse than I thought a ranger he is attacking the planets that aided in his defeat last time is he still alive Andros?"_ Alpha asks.

"_Yes he is hurt but still breathing we will get him back there as fast as we can Alpha."_ Andros states.

At that moment Cole who had been sticking close to his cousin was starting to get a bit freaked out first the message of doom to meeting power rangers to a talking robot now a dog alien he was not sure how to handle everything anymore he just turned to his cousin and asked. "_What is going on Kira please tell me what we are supposed to?" _

Kira just looked at her older cousin and sighed _**"**__Right now we just help however we can and wait to see what's next Cole that's all I can tell you."_ Kira said while trying to get the lab ready for an injured party coming in.

"_**Well this is not what I thought I would be doing when I got up this morning."**_ Cole thought to himself as he decided that he was not gonna stand around anymore _**"I took an oath to protect and serve when I got this badge it is time I stepped in and helped instead of standing around."**_ With that thought Cole stood up.

"_Um Dr. Cranston I have emergency Medical training I can help with the injured party coming in if you need it._ Cole announced to Billy.

Billy just looked up at Cole and said. "_Thank you Mr. Sullivan any help would be appreciated you can start by prepping the first aid supplies that are over there by the main computer display."_

"_All right I'm on it." _Cole stated and started getting the supplies ready.

In the meantime upstairs Tommy and Jason were talking trying to figure out what to do next.

"_Look bro I want to save Kim as much as you do but we have no idea where she is or who has her."_ Jason says to Tommy who is pacing back and forth in his living room.

"_Damn it Jase what the hell we supposed to do one of our own was taken out from underneath us and we are just sitting here not doing anything about it Jase!"_ tommy yelled.

"_We are doing something Tommy we are trying to regroup and form a plan of action to save the Earth and rescue her if that's possible, and I think I have just the idea how." _Jason stated to Tommy.

"_Oh really and what's that Jase?"_ Tommy asked.

"_Listen bro we are at a disadvantage here while what you got here is great we need more I think it's time we went somewhere with more resources and I know just the place."_ Jase stated.

"_Mariner Bay!"_ Tommy shouted with slight smile on his face.

"_Exactly bro we should group up with the Light speed rangers there scientist might be able to assist Hayley and Billy with restoring our powers and we will have access to more equipment to try and find Kim with."_ Jason explained to Tommy.

"_All right lets tell the others then."_ Tommy said.

With that the two turned around to see Trent and Conner standing there.

"_Listen Dr. O we have an idea after hearing everything explained I think that we should take strength in numbers Strategy."_ Conner stated to his one-time mentor.

"_And who did you have in mind guys?"_ Tommy asked looking at them with glare.

"_The Ninja Storm team in Blue Bay."_ Trent said.

"_All right then contact them tell them to meet in Mariner bay then we are gonna head out there ourselves and work with the light speed rescue team."_ Jason told them.

With that the two boys went off to do just that as Jason went to tell every to start heading for mariner bay once there guest was there and stable for transport Tommy just sat there thinking about what to do next.

"_**Don't worry beautiful we save you that I promise"**_ Tommy thought to himself as he recomposed himself for the team's sake.

Meanwhile Naxx paced around Kim as she stood there still chained up covered in sweat and blood with nothing but torn undergarments on she still had not quiet regained consciousness. He held up some type of collar and looked at it smiling well now this could really be fun and with that he slapped Kim across the face to wake her.

"_Waky time my dear Ms. Hart time for my fun."_ Naxx said.

"_Ughhh huh? What?"_ Kim halfheartedly asked till she remembered what happened to her she looked up at Naxx with a death glare.

"_Well my dear glad you decided to join us time for more fun you know what this is?"_ Naxx asked here as he held the device up to her eyesight.

"_The latest in S&M fashion." _Kim sarcastically said to him.

"_Still a little rebellious ehhhh well we will see how you are after you have faced your worst fears my dear."_ Naxx said as he attached the collar to Kim's neck and activated it.

Kim gasped when the device came online.

"_Huh where am I? What is this place now?"_ Kim asked herself.

"_Well well the pink ranger finally decided to join us about time you got here what were you doing screwing around with another guy again to care if we needed you or not?"_ A familiar voice asked.

Kim looked at the source of the voice and saw Tommy standing there when all of a sudden she heard another voice. "_Now bro why would she come all the way here to tell you that when she could have just sent a letter like she did last time."_ This time the voice belonged to Jason.

"_What are you guys talking about?"_ Kim asked not understanding what's going on at all.

"_Your right as always Jase she is too weak to tell me to my face isn't she so tell us slut why are you here huh somebody slap you around again and you're too weak to handle it yourself?"_ Tommy harshly asked her.

"_Guys what are talking about Tommy I thought we moved past this already why you saying such things." _Kim said with tears starting to well up in her eyes not knowing why they are acting this way.

"_So is that what happened eh Kim you too weak to handle your own problems you know I just don't understand how Zordon made a weakling like you a ranger anyway, you were just a hindrance to the team."_ Jason yelled in her face as he turned his head and spat on the ground.

"_You're right again bro how many times she let herself get kidnapped by Zedd and oh yea there was that one time by divatox nearly cost us the battle. Your just in the way here Kim why don't you go find yourself a new toy to play with you weak little whore!"_ Tommy screamed in her face.

At this point Kim was brought to tears as she fell to her knees and Screamed. _"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS TO ME WHY PLEASE DON"T DO THIS TO ME PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP._

"_Yea that's right Kim you need our help like always cause your too weak to handle it yourself just like you were too weak to tell Tommy to his face why you wrote the letter in the first place, huh cause like I said Kim always weak always in the way now get out of here you are just in the way!"_ Jason yelled at her and turned his back on her.

"_Here take this with you I have no use for things from a woman who would tear out my heart and stomp on it like you did bitch!" _Tommy yelled as he threw a silver bracelet on the ground in front of her, Kim picked it up and looked at it it was the bracelet she gave to him on the Christmas before she sent the letter to him. She remembers it well she had it specially made for him to remember her by while she was in Florida training,

_Flashback._

Kim and tommy were sitting in Tommy's living room Kim had come back home for Christmas and handed tommy a small box and asked him to open it.

"_What's this beautiful?"_ Tommy asked as he opened it.

"_I had it made for you to remember me by while I'm in Florida." _Kim cheerfully said to him as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Tommy opened the gift and looked at in side was a silver bracelet that had a Crane engraved on the top of it and had a message engraved on the other side.**Together forever in body and soul.**

Tommy just looked at it with a big smile on his face when Kim lifted her sleeve to show him a matching one on her wrist the only difference being that hers had a Falcon on it.

"_Wow beautiful thanks I will always wear it no matter what happens."_ He said as he leaned in to kiss her afterwards he pulled back he looked her in the eyes _"I Love a You."_

_End Flashback_

Kim started balling her eyes out as she looked up to see the two most important men in her life walk away from her, she just sat there on her knees crying when all of a sudden she just screamed out his name.

"_TOMMY NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE PLEASE TOMMY NO!" _she screamed but he just kept walking away.

She did not know what to do now she just sat there crying._ "Please don't abandon me please."_ Then all of a sudden she just looked up into the sky and with every fiber in her being screamed "_TOMMY HELP ME PLEASE!"_ Then she just fell flat on floor face down and out for the count not being able to handle it anymore.

Naxx just looked on at his prisoner stood there chained up crying before losing consciousness again, he detached the device from her neck and laughed as he looked at her frail form.

"_MMMM now that was fun to watch I love when they are forced to watch their worst fears come to life"_ Naxx said giggling to himself as he walked away to let the experience set into her mind.

"_**She is almost broken just a few more nudges and she will be mine to mold as I wish."**_ Naxx cheerfully thought to himself.

In Reefside at Tommys home he is sitting on his couch rubbing his hand on the crane bracelet Kim gave all those years ago he never took it off even after he got engaged to Hayley, She did not mind she knew that she meant a lot to him and she was forever grateful to Kim for helping him understand his feelings for herself. She sat there rubbing his arm and kissing him on his cheek.

"_Don't worry Tommy we will find her and save her I just know we will."_

With that Tommy just looked Hayley in her eyes. "_I hope so Hayley I hope so."_ With that he jerked his head up as he could hear her screaming for him to help her no one else heard her but him.

"_KIM!"_ Tommy yelled as he shot up and looked right at Jason who had ran into the room when he heard Tommy yell her name.

"_What is it bro?"_ Jason asked him.

"_I heard her Jase she is a lot of pain I heard her call out to me."_ Tommy said

**Wow what i bastard Naxx is well guys there seems to be a spiritual connection with them anyway till next chapter please remeber to R&R thanks again**


	8. Powers Restored

**Ok folks here we are again time for a new chapter i hope you are all enjoying the story so far let me know what you think of it positive or negative thanks again guys.**

"_Ok will do Ethan we will see you guys there."_ Cam said and then hung up the phone.

"_What is it my son?"_ Sensei wantanbi asked his son as the other wind rangers stood there.

"_That was Ethan from Reefside he said that they need our help that a new and very powerful Evil is heading toward Earth, and he wants us to head to Mariner Bay to rendezvous with them and other Ranger teams."_ Cam explained as everyone listened.

"_Was that all my son or is there more?"_ Sensei asked once again knowing his son as holding something back.

"_Yes the original pink ranger was kidnapped yesterday from Mariner bay and they think it has something to do with this evil."_ Cam said sadly.

"_Well that is disturbing news indeed my son."_ Sensei said as he hung his head in sadness.

With that Shane spoke up "_Then what are we waiting for then we should get moving."_

"_I agree Shane Dustin I want you to contact Blake and inform him of this news Tori I want you to contact Hunter as well and do the same tell them to meet us in Mariner Bay and to have the Thunder Academy on alert Shane I want you to assemble the ninjas here and have them on standby we will need all there help with this we leave in 1 hour."_ Sensei ordered.

"_Yes Sensei!"_ They responded and immediately set to the tasks given to them.

Meanwhile back at Tommy's house in Reefside everyone was moving around getting everything ready for the haul to Mariner Bay, Jason and Haley were trying to comfort Tommy while Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Trent were getting the equipment ready, Cole, Andros, and Billy were tending to the Syrians.

"_Ok he should be ok there are no open wounds and he is breathing ok other than that I have no idea I have never seen an alien before." _Cole said as he tried to triage the Syrian laying there.

"_Syrians are known for be fast healers I was taught about them growing up on K.O.-35."_ Andros said.

"_Do you think is ok to transport Cole?"_ Billy asked.

"_I believe so like I said from what I can tell his injuries are minor."_ Cole stated.

"_Ughhh I believe I am ok to travel."_ The Syrian said as he started to wake up and take in his surroundings. _"I take it I made it to Earth?"_ He asked.

Andros stepped forward and answered his question. "_Yes I am Andros res Astro ranger from K.O.-35."_

The Syrian looked at the Karoven man "_I am Anubis Cruger I am a warrior from Sirius." _The Syrians stated.

"_What happened Mr. Cruger?"_ Billy asked.

"_Sirius was attacked we fought long and hard I was knocked out in the battle when I awoke everyone was gone I escaped and came here since this is where we estimated there main attack force was heading."_ Cruger explained.

"_Hey everyone we are moving out you guys ready?"_ Trent yelled down into the basement.

"_Yes Trent we are."_ Billy yelled back up the stairs.

Everyone packed up the cars and started to head out when a black and gold energy wave appeared in font of Jason when the light died down standing there was someone Jason recognized to well.

"_Trey what are you doing here?"_ Jason asked confused as he looked at the man who had asked Jason to carry his legacy once before.

"_I am here to help _Jason_ of Earth I might be able to help restore your connections to the morphing grid."_ Trey stated to Jason.

"_We are happy to have you if everything Alpha said about this Omarian Empire we will need all the help we can get."_ Jason said with a slight smile at the first bit of good news he has heard since this all began.

"_Hey I know I am still kinda new to this whole ranger family thing but did anyone think to tell these Light speed Rangers we were coming?" _Conner asked.

"_Yea I got it Conner don't worry ok trey we are regrouping with another ranger group you are more than welcome to come with us."_ Jason said, Trey nodded then left with the others as Jason opened his cell phone and started dialing a number.

In Mariner Bay Carter and Cpt. Mitchell were going over reports when Carters phone rang. "_Hello this is Carter, Hi Jason, ok sure yes we would be happy to have you guys here, sure miss Fairweather can have everything ready to go when you get here, ok see you guys when you get here."_ With that Carter hung up his phone and explained everything to everyone else.

Within 2 and a half hours all the ranger teams had met up at Light speed rescue and were briefing each other on what they knew so far although some of them were a little surprised by the site of Cruger.

"_Ok well Miss Fairweather, Dr. Cranston, Hayley and the Robot Alpha are working with Trey to find a way to restore our powers do we have anything new on Ms. Hart at all."_ Wes said and asked to the light speed team.

"_All we have is the description of the individual that took her."_ Answered Carter.

"_Trust me that guy is not to be taken lightly that I found out the hard way."_ Joel stated to everyone as he stood there with his arm in a cast.

"_Trip do you have any luck trying to find her telepathically?"_ Jen asked the green Time ranger.

"_Yes Jen from what I can sense using tommy as a focal point for here since he claimed to hear her in his thoughts scream for help is that she is nearby and in a lot of pain but I cannot pinpoint where though."_ Trip explained.

"_Then we might be able to scan for her."_ Billy stated as he joined the others with a small smile on his face.

"_Please tell me you have good news Billy."_ Tommy said as he looked at Billy.

"_Yes with treys help we were able to restore the Ninja ranger's powers as well as your team Tommy but as for the originals it is more complicated." _Billy explained.

"_How so Billy?"_ Jason asked.

"_Well you Zack and Trini transferred your powers to Rocky, Adam and Aisha when you guys left for the peace conference well there was a reason why the colors went to who they went to, you guys all shared the same animal spirit well what I am trying to say is that when we went Phadoes to get our powers back after they were destroyed by Ivan, the Great Power restored ours by linking the great power with our life force and our spirit animals and so forth but in order for us to get our powers back we need all the coins here at once to do it."_ Billy explained to Jason.

"_Ok and since Kim is not here that is the problem we face but wait Billy you said 6 coins but I thought Tommy could not access his old power anymore cause of his Dino Gem?_" Jason asked looking a little confused.

"_Your right he cannot but since his coin was there when the Great power was invoked to restore our powers it has to be present again to restore the link."_ Billy said.

"_Ok then I take it we give it to someone to use then?"_ Tommy asked.

"_I'm afraid not Tommy since the coins bond to the spirit animals yours can only go to you or someone that shares your spirit animal a random person would not be able to access its power we are lucky that Adam and Rocky share a spirit animal with Jason and Zack so they can bond with the coins and access the powers, but there is more it seems that when the Great Power was invoked it did not just go to us 6 there it went to all 7 coins it just took longer for the new bearer of the green ranger coin to bond with it."_ Billy explained.

"_You mean that guy Cole?"_ Jason asked.

"_Affirmative Jason."_ Billy said.

"_But how is that possible our link to our powers were destroyed when Goldar destroyed the ninja coins?" _Tommy asked looking confused.

"_That is true but his was never present so that coins link was never severed it still retains its link to the great power so he can morph pretty much."_ Billy stated.

Jason stood there fiddling his power coin in his hand he looked up at Billy and asked. "_But Billy if the Ninja coins were destroyed how will we regain our link to our powers?"_

"_Simple we will channel the great power using our six original coins with Treys Gold powers to restore the link to the Great Power."_ Billy stated.

"_Ok this is great news but back to the other matter you said you could try to scan for Ms. Hart but how we have tried with no success?"_ Carter asked.

"_Simple we still retain the great power inside us we just lost our link to it I can scan for that it will be easier since everyone else who has it is here already."_ Billy stated with a smile on his face.

"_Then what are you waiting for Billy go find our little sister."_ Jason ordered.

"_I will get right on it Jase."_ Billy stated and went right to work on it while the others planned for her rescue.

After a bit Billy had locked down where she was and Tommy, Jason, Carter, Wes, and Eric started to explain the rescue plan to everyone.

"_Ok here's the plan," _Tommy started, "_Me and Trent using our Dino powers will infiltrate the warehouse where Kim is being held we will also take Shane, Hunter and Blake who will use their training as ninjas to sneak in undetected as well Dustin, Tori , and the Time Force team will be on hot standby to assist if things get hot our top priority will be get in get Kim get out end of story do not engage in battle un less you have no other choice, Hayley and Billy will be here monitoring everything and will be ready to send in back up if necessary, are there any questions?" _ Tommy explained to everyone, everyone agreed to the plan except Cole who spoke up and asked.

"_What about me I am a trained police officer I can be of use and you guys said I had access to the powers in this coin?_"

"_True but this guy is far stronger than anything we have faced and your too green pardon the pun we do not want to risk your life for this."_ Jason stated to a now very angry Cole.

"_I can handle it I am tired of just being the spectator in this I gave an oath when I got this badge to protect and serve I know the risks in these situations I want to help."_ Cole angrily stated to Tommy and Jason.

"_Look man we know you know the risk and we know that you want to help but for this one let's let the veterans handle it man don't worry your moment will come soon enough."_ Zack said to Cole While putting his hand on his shoulder.

"_Fine but if things get out of hand I am helping weather you like it or not."_ Cole said calming down a bit.

"_Very well I doubt we could stop you if we wanted to." _Jason stated.

"_All right everyone get ready we move out in one hour."_ Tommy ordered everyone.

"_**Don't worry beautiful we are coming for you.**__" _Tommy thought to himself.

At that moment in the warehouse where Kim was being held for the first time since she was captured she smiled.

**All right some powers have been restored and the rescue team is formed but will they get there in time for Kim or will they be to late we will find out next chapter where we will have our first character death let me know who you think it will be look forward to seeing the reviews thank you all again.**

**Also i would love to have a amv for this story but i am horrible at making them if any of the readers out here know how i would love your suggestions and tips you will get full credit in helping me thanks again guys**


	9. Kimberly's rescue

**Well here we are again this promises to be action packed chapter with a twist at the end.**

"_How are things looking Billy?"_ Jason asked as Billy and Hayley were staring at a computer terminal.

"_So far so good Jason Tommy and Trent are just outside on the east end of the warehouse, Hunter, Shane and Blake are inside now on the west side of the warehouse, that is all we know Tommy ordered compete radio silence with them. _Billy explained.

"_What about the standby teams?"_ Conner asked.

"_They are about a hundred yards away waiting for the word to go in."_ Hayley stated.

With that everyone just sat there watching the monitor praying that they succeed, while Zack and Andros are on the other side of the room teaching Cole everything he needs to know about his powers.

Inside the warehouse Tommy and Trent using there dino powers of invisibility and camouflage to move around undetected when all of a sudden Tommy saw something that made him sick to his stomach, there latterly hanging by the chains on her wrist's was Kim covered in sweat and blood from the torture that Naxx put her through.

"_**Dear god Kim what have they done to you?**_" Tommy thought to himself as he moved closer to her.

"_Well now black ranger did you think you would just waltz in here and save your little damsel in distress without me knowing."_ Naxx said with a cackle as Tommy stood there motionless wondering how this guy saw through his dino gems power of invisibility.

Tommy came into view by Naxx already morphed and ready for battle he took a defense stance while un sheathing his Brachio staff, he stared Naxx down taking in all he could about his opponent as he stated. "_I'm not sure how you were able to see me but I Promise you this I will not let you hurt Kim anymore."_

Naxx laughing after hearing Tommy's declaration just responded. "_You think you are powerful enough to stop me black ranger?"_ Naxx then unsheathed a sword that was longer than the Brachio staff and without warning he launched himself at Tommy taking a downward strike at the black ranger, Tommy was able to block the strike with his Brachio staff only to be kicked to the ground by Naxx.

Naxx raised his sword above his head readying to strike down Tommy when all of a sudden he is hit in the chest with about 5 yellow energy arrows. "_Did you really think he came here alone?"_ Trent yelled to Naxx having come out of his camouflage and attacked Naxx to save Tommy.

"_Well well well White ranger so you decided to show your self are you so eager to die with your teacher that you would openly attack me."_ Naxx stated.

With all his attention on Trent and Tommy he did not immediately notice Shane moving to free Kim from her bonds when all of a sudden he whipped around quickly and fired an energy beam from his sword hitting Shane dead center in his chest and knocking him back about 10 feet and landing on his back, Tommy used that to his advantage and jumped up to attack Naxx only to be kicked in the head by a twisting Naxx, Trent was frozen in surprise by the sudden and coordinated attacks by Naxx.

He then looked over at Shane and was relieved to see him starting to get up thankfully his ranger armor absorbed the blunt of the energy blast, Naxx was about to attack Tommy again when Tommy twisted out of the way of the attack and tried to kick Naxx's legs out from underneath him, only to have him jump up to avoid the attack but that left him vulnerable to a flying kick from Hunter.

With the attack from Hunter Naxx fell to the ground but quickly recovered he was now standing looking around to see what he was facing, he notice he had 2 Dino rangers and 3 Ninja rangers to deal with Naxx just laughed and stated "_Do you really think you can stop me you are seriously mistaken rangers."_

At that moment all 5 rangers move in to attack at once hoping that strength in numbers will succeed only to have Naxx send out an energy wave knocking all the rangers back, Tommy looks at Naxx and starts trying to figure a new battle plan only to have Naxx jump at him swinging his sword at him.

Tommy starts parrying the attacks with his Brachio staff trying to find an opening to attack back, but he kept on the defensive.

Hunter and Shane see an opening and attack only to have both their attacks miss completely, Naxx swings his sword at Tommy making contact with his chest sparks fly off Tommy's armor as he falls back, right after making contact with Tommy he twists around attacking both Shane and Hunter full on hitting Shane in the legs and getting Hunter's mask on the upswing cracking his visor both rangers fall to the ground.

All of a sudden Naxx is attacked at super speeds as Trent unleashes a massive barrage of attacks on him a few hit but most are blocked as Trent goes to make his last pass on him Naxx swings his sword out and hits Trent full on in the waist Sparks fly everywhere as Trent hits the ground doubled over in pain.

Blake in the meantime is able to free Kim of her chains only to have Naxx throw an energy attack at him hitting him in the back as Blake uses himself to shield Kim from the attack they both hit the ground Blake does not immediately get up.

Naxx walks over to Tommy who is still on the ground in pain Naxx Raises his sword with the intent of delivering the killing blow to the ranger Legend he laughs loudly. "_Did you rangers really expect to defeat me, while it has been fun it is time to end this say hi to Zordon for me will black ranger!" _Naxx yells as he swings downward intent on delivering the deathblow only to be hit in the head by a kick knocking him back and onto the ground.

"_You want to kill him you have to go through me freak!" _The attacker yells at Naxx as the attacker takes a defensive position in front of Tommy.

"_Who?"_ Naxx asks as he looks up and see's the Green Morphin ranger standing in front of him in a fighting stance holding the Dragon dagger in his left hand.

Back at Light speed base Billy stares at the screen wondering how Cole got there so quickly but gets his head back in the game and radios the backup team to move in. "_Wes time for your team to move in quickly!"_ Billy radios to the Time force red ranger.

"_Right got it Billy all right guys you ready?"_ Wes asks.

"_READY!"_ They all yell back.

"_All right let's do this TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" _The time force team yells out.

"_QUANTUM POWER!"_ Eric Myers yells out.

"_NINJA STORM RANGER FORM, SAMARI STORM RANGER FORM!" _The Ninja storm rangers yell out.

They all morph and head to the warehouse when they get there they see their teammates injured on the ground while they see something they could not believe Cole had Naxx on the defensive completely.

"_Get them all out of here I will hold him off till you guys get the injured clear move it!" _Cole yells out as he continues to attack Naxx with a surge of raw power and he seems to be overwhelming Naxx for the moment.

The others do as they were told Cam, Tori, Katie, Jen, Wes, and Trip pick up their fallen comrades and Kim and start moving them out of the line of fire. "_We need a medevac immediately!" _Eric yells into his communicator.

"_Light speed is already on route to get you guys."_ Billy responds the other rangers start getting everyone out side when Lucas all of a sudden starts to head back in only to be stopped by Wes.

"_Where you going Lucas we need to get them out of here or Coles distraction will be for naught!"_ Wes stated to Lucas.

"_I have to go help him Wes I can't leave a man behind it's just not who I am."_ Lucas yells back.

"_I know how you feel Lucas but he also knew the risks on giving that order."_ Eric states as all of a sudden Jen gets up and joins Lucas Wes looks on Shouts to Eric and Trip.

"_Trip take Kim and stay here with the others Eric your with me lets go get Cole out of there!"_ Wes yells out to the rangers Trip, Cam, And Tori nods and Eric and Wes start running back in.

Inside Cole still has Naxx on the defensive when all of a sudden Naxx is able to sweep Coles legs out from under him knocking him to the ground he is about to stab his sword into Cole when he is hit in the chest by several laser blasts from the incoming Rangers.

"_What are you doing here you need to protect the wounded!"_ Cole yells to the time force team that is running in.

"_There fine and we will not leave a team mate behind."_ Eric states to Cole.

"_Fine the rest of you want to die so be it!"_ Naxx yells as he unleashes an energy wave at the rangers knocking them all down to the ground he looks at Cole who is still down on the ground he raises his sword to attempt to stab him again, only to be tackled to the ground by Lucas the blue time force ranger.

The other rangers scramble to their feet to go help Lucas, as they start running toward the two wrestling on the ground they are stopped in their tracks by a grisly sight.

The tip of Naxx's sword is now sticking out of Lucas's back; Naxx rolls Lucas's body off his own and pulls his sword out as Lucas lays there on the ground.

Jen and Katie cannot believe what they see and are in shock while Eric and Wes scream and start to charge Naxx only to hear a blood curdling scream come from Cole.

"_NOOOOOO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT FREAK!"_ Cole yells as he charges at Naxx and starts' hitting him with a flurry of attacks, Naxx is on the defensive as Cole keeps making contact with Naxx's chest with his Dragon Dagger.

Naxx keeps trying to block most of the attacks and manages to parry what would have most certainly been a crippling blow with his sword only to have it shatter from the force of the blow from Cole's dagger.

"_YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO JUST TAKE SOMEONES LIFE DO YOU FREAK NOW YOU WILL KNOW FEAR!" _Cole yells as he continues his attacks on Naxx.

Naxx is knocked back from the attacks he is now bleeding he looks down to see his black blood oozing from his wounds. "_You think you have won ranger you are sadly mistaken you cannot win against me."_ Naxx states to the green ranger now having pushed him over the edge.

Cole's ranger armor starts glowing a bright green as Billy and Hayley are looking at the monitors seeing a huge power surge from Cole never before seen by any ranger.

"_Evil will never win out freak now you will know my power the power of good."_ Cole spits out at Naxx as he levels his Dragon Dagger at Naxx's chest and unleashes a blast of green energy out from the tip that hits Naxx full on and engulfs him he screams in agony as his flesh is stripped from his bones, the blast subsides all that is left of Naxx is a charred skeleton.

Cole looks down at the skeleton and regains his composure he looks over at Lucas as Light speed has arrived and starts to get the wounded out and starts to try and help Lucas.

"_Get his helmet off and start Cpr Carter!_ Dana yells out as she gets a defibbulator ready she hooks Lucas up to it only to see his heart is not beating,

She charges the paddles up to 250 Joules "_Clear!"_ She yells as she shocks him.

BEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP the monitor still reads no heartbeat.

"_Charging to 300 CLEAR!_" She shocks him again.

BBBBBBEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP, Still nothing.

"_Charging to 350 CLEAR!"_ She shocks him again still no heartbeat

She tries again for another half hour before she stops and looks up at everyone else with tears in her eyes says "_Time of death 1845 hours."_

**Well here we are at the end of this Chapter and we have already lost one ranger and Cole showed alot of power where did this power come from find out next chapter and thank you for reading look forward to seeing your comments on the story thus far.**


	10. Deepest fears

**Well here we are with the next chapter hope you all like.**

Back at The Light Speed base Dana and some of the bases nurses are tending to the injured Shane has a bruised rib, Hunter a mild concussion, Tommy just some bumps and bruises the same with Trent, Blake has a minor contusion to his back from the force of the blast he took to Protect Kim.

Kim however is still unconscious having some serious injuries Hayley is standing vigil over her bed hoping she wakes up soon the other rangers our all gathered in the main medical bay trying to figure everything out while they are being tended to,

"_How is everyone holding up?"_ Tommy asks everyone knowing they are saddened by their fallen comrade as he tries to keep his composure.

"_As best as we can be with what has happened Tom."_ Eric says as he is sitting there adjusting his Quantum Defender something he always does to keep his mind occupied.

"_We need to come up with a strategy to defeat these guys fast if that guy was any indication as to their power we are in over our heads with this empire."_ Tommy stated solemnly.

They continued to talk amongst each other when Billy and Dana walked in the room all of a sudden everyone's attion was on them.

"_Billy how is Kim?"_ Jason asks worried about the girl that he has considered his baby sister since they met.

"_She is resting but in a coma Jase she has two broken ribs her wrist is broken as well she will have scars on her back for the rest of her life from the beating he gave her but what bothers us is the EEG Jase."_ Billy explains to his friends.

"_Why what's wrong Billy?"_ This time its Tommy asking.

"_It is showing very unusual brain activity i have never seen anything like it before."_ Dana this time explains to them.

As Billy continues to explain the situation of Kim to everyone with Dana Hayley is staring at the EEG readings. "_Wait I have seen this before!"_ She says to herself and walks out of the room to the others.

Billy and the others are still discussing possible theories as to why Kim has strange brain activity when Hayley walks in. "_Guys sorry to interrupt but I have seen this before back when Tommy was in his coma when his Dino Gem fractured and from what he told me he was having a battle so to speak in his mind whatever is happening with Kim she must be fighting it."_ Hayley explained.

Everyone was just staring at her when Jason looked at Tommy. "_What can we do to help her bro?"_ Jason asked.

"_If it is anything like what I went through then there is nothing we can do but sit by and wait this out she has to do this on her own."_ Tommy said sadly hanging his head down saddened by the fact that there is nothing they can do.

Trip looks up "_There might be something that can be done to help her I am telepathic I might be able to project one of you into her mind to aid her in whatever she is fighting in her mind."_ Trip says to everyone.

Billy smiles a bit "_That could work but who would go in?"_ He asks.

"_I will." _Tommys says as he stands up.

With that Tommy, Billy, Tip and Dana get up and head into the room where Kim is to prepare for the procedure.

The room is dark there is only one figure is there on her knees crying while rubbing a bracelet with a carving a small pink crane on it. "_Please don't abandon me please i am sorry that I was too weak to stop this please I need you guys."_ She says to the small group of people surrounding her.

"_Why should we Kim tell us why we should help you are always getting captured always weak."_ One of the figures states as he walks into the light to reveal it to be Billy.

"_I do not understand why Zordon chose you to be a power ranger Kim you are pathetic you never had what it took to be a ranger and you held us all back to many times you put us all in danger with your weakness." _The next figure stated revealing it to be Jason a man she always she saw as a big brother.

Kim started to break down in tears as she had to endure more torture from the others when another figure steps forward. "_Because of you I cannot be here with my friends those I loved in life cause you panicked behind the wheel Kim I am now gone never coming back cause you were to pathetic to even drive a car right you took me away from my family!"_ This figure screamed at Kim Revealing to be Trini her best friend who died in a car crash 3 years ago when she was driving home with Kim, this caused Kim to break down even more.

Kim blamed herself for Trini's death cause she was driving when the accident occurred, with that the next figure stepped forward to reveal it to be Tommy she clutched the bracelet even more when he stepped forward she did not know if she could take what he was about to say the one she felt that she hurt the most with her letter to him back in there high school years the man she loved more than anything or anyone else in the world.

She cringed as he started to speak not knowing if she could take it from him though they had moved beyond the letter the night Trini died she knew it still bothered him at times.

"_Don't worry Beautiful I am here to help you."_ The figure of Tommy said as he reached down and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her she was surprised by this and she just buried her head into his chest crying her eyes out when she noticed on his wrist the Silver bracelet with the pink crane on it.

This confused her since she still had it in her hand she pulled back and looked in his eyes. "_Kim i am here to help you through this so you can come back to us."_ Tommy said to her.

"_No I'm too weak everybody hates me they see me as a weakness and a burden I am better off dead!"_ Kim screamed at him.

"_No you're not Kim you are not a burden to us we all love and care about you we are worried about you we want to help you we want you to come back to us."_ Tommy said as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"_No how can you all I just get in the way how can you all love and care about me if I KILLED TRINI."_ Kim screamed at tommy hitting him in his chest with her fist.

"_Kim that is not true you did not kill Trini Kim you were not at fault for that Kim it was a drunk driver that hit you guys even though you had a broken arm you sat there trying to help Trini with all your strength Kim you are the heart of our team you are what hold us all together without we are all lost." _This time it came from Jason who was now in her mind as well as Tommy.

"_But you all said I was weak I was a burden Trini even blamed me why are you all trying to help me if I am just a burden?"_ She asked them both.

"_You are my lil sis Kim I will always be here for you no matter what." _ Jason said putting a hand on her shoulder she looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"_You are my best friend Kim without you I would have never had the courage to ask Hayley to marry me without you we are nothing come back to us came back to your real friends and family not these figment's of imagination."_ Tommy says while trying to help her up.

Kim looks at the ones that have been torturing her then back at Tommy and Jason the bracelet she was clutching disappears as do the others till there is only Tommy, Jason and herself standing there.

"_Come on squirt come back to us."_ Jason said as Kim stifled back a small giggle at the nickname her big brother gave her back in high school.

"_Ok."_ Was all she said when all of a sudden Jason and Tommy disappeared and she opened her eyes slightly to see everyone there.

"_Hey there squirt you scared the hell out of us there for a bit."_ Jason said with a smile on his face as she hugged him.

"_We are glad you are back Kim."_ Billy said as he patted her shoulder.

"_Hey there girl welcome back to the land of the living."_ Zack said with a big smile on his face.

"_Beautiful don't ever scare me like that again."_ Tommy said kissing her forehead.

"_Yes please don't because it would mean I would have to find a new maid of honor for my wedding."_ Hayley said pushing Jason and tommy aside to hug her friend.

The others all welcomed her back she tried to sit up more only to lie back down in more pain. "_Thank you guys all of you for not giving up on me I thought you all had abandoned me for a while there from what that freak did to me by making me live my worst fear that my friends hated me." _Kim said weakly as she lay back down.

"_We may have been your guiding light but its him you have to thank for getting us in there and you out of there." _Jason said pointing over at the tired Trip who had exerted a lot of energy projecting two people into her mind.

"_Who is he?"_ Kim asked.

"_His name is Trip he is the Time Force green ranger and he has telepathic powers."_ Hayley explained to her.

Kim sat there talking with everyone as they were happy that she was able to come back to them and not be locked away in her mind with the sacrifice they made to get her was now worth something, Kim had asked what happened and they all explained to her about the Omarian empire and the death of Lucas and the injury to Joel.

Kim looked saddened by the news she got but proclaimed that she would do what it takes to protect the Earth and her friends.

"_Not in that condition you are not doing much but staying in bed and resting to regain your strength."_ Dana ordered the original pink ranger.

Kim sighed and did was she was told as she laid back down everyone started getting up to leave to allow her to rest and heal from the trauma she has endured these last couple of days when alpha came running into the room with Andros right behind him.

"_Ay yi yi yi rangers we are running out of time we have detected the Omarian Empire closing in on Earth."_ Alpha screamed.

"_Right all right guys time to prep for their arrival Billy start the process to get the original s powers restored."_ Tommy ordered as Billy nodded and headed to the lab with Alpha and Hayley to get everything ready to restore the original ranger's powers.

Just outside the Solar System lies a single massive ship, inside it a tall lanky alien walks up to a large figure sitting in a throne like chair.

"_Reports from Earth my lord it appears Naxx has perished they have also detected us they know we are near." _The aid said to his leader.

"_It matters not they will not be able to stop us finally I will have my revenge for my banishment and crush Zordons little hero's to ashes." _The large figure says as he starts laughing manically with that they move closer to Earth and closer to destiny.

**Well ther ewe have it the Empire is almost to Earth Kim is slowly recovering and is thankfully out of her coma thanks to Trip Tommy and Jason next up the restoration of the orginal's powers and the reason behind Cole's sudden surge of power as always please R & R all comments are welcome thanks again ****guys**


	11. Return of the orginal's

**Well here we are with the next chapter and as promised here is the explanation behind Cole's power surge i hope you all like.**

Jason's phone rings he looks down and sighes at the fact he has not called his wife and explained to her what is going on answers it. "_Hi Hun, yea sorry it has been very hectic here, huh we are in mariner bay at Light Speed rescue, are you sure, ok I will see you then, I love you baby."_ Jason said to his wife as he hung up the phone,

"_Guys Emily is on her way here she thinks it will be safer for her here when the attack starts."_ Jason explains to everyone thankful that he told his wife his secret of being a power ranger back when he proposed to her.

Everyone agreed with his desiscion when all of a sudden there attetion is diverted to Billy and Hayley walking in with a gym bag in Hayley's hand and a morpher in Billy's, they notice that the morpher is Kim's old one.

"_What's with the gym bag Hun?"_ tommy asks Hayley.

"_Well seeing as you guys found Kim in basically nothing but a shed of her underwear I packed some of her cloths for her to change into while we were at her place getting her morpher so she does not have to walk around in a hospital johnnie the whole time she is here."_ Hayley said to her soon to be husband.

"_Oh yea that would be a good idea wouldn't it."_ Tommy said rubbing the back of his head.

"_And you wonder why I keep questioning how you ever became a Dr."_ Jason said holding back a laugh as the rest of the crowd burst out laughing.

Tommy looked around slightly smiling glad that some happiness can come to all these people after what has happened and what they have lost so far.

"_Ok now that we have the original 6 coins we are gonna need the original 6 people that were on Phadoes to form a circle around Trey and the coins."_ Billy explained to them when Jason spoke up.

"_Um Billy in case you are getting a Swiss cheese brain like our fearless leader here."_ Jason stated to explain when Tommy smacked him in the back of the head. "_But Kim is no condition to come out here after the injuries she has endured man."_

"_I can help with that."_ Trey stated.

"_Huh how Trey?"_ Rocky asked looking at the man that is really three in one.

"_The powers I wield are very powerful so powerful that it takes a triforian to contain it correctly for a long period of time I can use the powers of the staff to heal her of her injuries to where she can help us more than she is now."_ Trey explained to them as they all got smiles on their face that Kim can get healed.

"_But I must warn you that while this will heal her most serious of injuries her scars will remain as well as the mental trauma she has sustained and also I must say that this cannot be over used either."_ Trey said.

They talked it over a bit and decided to inform Kim and let her make the decision, they walked into her room and explained it all to her and waited for her response.

"_So I will be able to help them again?"_ Kim asked Trey.

"_Yes Young Kimberly you can but you do understand the warnings I have gave you?"_ Trey explained and then asked her.

"_Yes I do Trey all I want is to be able to help them they are family to me I would give my life for any of them."_ Kim proudly stated to Trey.

"_Very well then let us start."_ Trey stated as he lifted the Gold Ranger staff over Kim it started to glow and bright gold energy enveloped Kim as it worked it's magic Kim started to scream as the pain of her bones resetting was painful to say the least, after about ten minutes the glow dissipated and Kim just laid there sweating and crying from the immense pain she has just gone through.

"_It is done Kim I am sorry about the pain there was no way around it."_ Trey said to her trying to comfort her when Kim looked up at him and nodded.

"_It is ok Trey I know you would never deliberately hurt me like that bastard did."_ Kim said weakly as she tried to sit up but did not have the strength to do so.

"_Whoa Kim you ok?"_ Tommy asked rushing to her side.

"_Yea Tommy just a little weak from the healing treatment but I am ready to help." _Kim said to him as he and Jason helped her into a wheelchair and wheeled her into the room where the morphers were.

"_Ok guys we need you to form a circle around Trey and the Morphers Rocky you and Jason will need to stand together as will you and Zack Adam."_ Hayley started to explain to them all as they saw there respected Morphers on the table and stood in front of them.

"_Ok you will all lay a hand on your morpher Jason and Zack you will each place a hand on your Morpher while also holding you former replacements hand Rocky and Adam you will do the same thing as well this will ensure that the power will transfer from Rocky and Adam to Jason and Zack correctly."_ Billy stated as they all did what they were told.

Once everything was ready Trey now standing in the middle of all of them raised his staff once again. "_By the powers of Triforia we ask that once was is restored once again to those that took the original call for help to Earth against evil."_ Trey chanted as a golden energy flowed out of his staff in six different directions and connected with Tommy's, Kim's. Rocky's, Adam's, Billy's, and Aisha's Morphers.

As the energy is hitting the morphers they start to glow there respected color then send that energy to each of the respected ranger all but Adam and rocky start to morph into their old costumes, the energy from Rocky and Adam course through them into Jason and Zack and to their morphers when they start to morph into their costumes as well.

Trey lowers his staff once the process is over the original rangers all stand there in there respected uniform Jason in his red ranger costume Billy in his blue ranger Kim in hers Zack as well Aisha standing there in the yellow ranger costume understanding why she has had to take that mantle up again to fill in for Trini her predecessor thinking to herself that she will not let her down.

They all are happy as they remove their helmets they hear a scream from tommy they look over and see him in a lot of pain Billy yells to him. "_Tommy power down now before it kills you!" _

"_White Ranger power down."_ Tommy says through the pain as he demorphs and the pain subsides.

"_I told you that your Dino Gem would interfere with your old powers that is your main source of power Tommy I am sorry that we could not find anyone to take it up but thank you for enduring that to restore our powers."_ Billy said as he walked over to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder.

As they were all settling down and trying to figure out a plan of action for when the Empire gets to Earth Kira is sitting with her cousin Cole across the room, as they are talking Kim wheels over to them staying in her uniform since it covers more than the Johnnie did.

"_I hear you're the one I have to thank for saving my friends life and helping get me out of there."_ Kim says to Cole as she extends her hand out to shake his.

"_It was my pleasure mam I'm just sorry that the blue time force ranger did not make it out alive."_ Cole said shaking Kim's hand back and then hanging his head in sadness at the revelation of the loss of Lucas in her rescue.

"_I am too I never knew him but he risked everything to save us all and for that he will have my eternal gratification for that is what being a ranger is all about risking your life and safety for the safety of others you do not even know."_ Kim said trying her hardest to stay strong with everything that has gone on.

"_I am curious Cole where did that surge of power come from when you blasted that creep like that?"_ Kira asked her cousin this had gotten Kim's attention as she had heard that this new green ranger had killed the man that had been torturing her.

"_I am not sure Kira I saw the sword sticking out of The blue Ranger and I felt anger at that creep for just killing him like that I felt immense rage and I just used it against him and focused it on him and the energy just flowed from my rage at him."_ Cole explained with sadness in his face showing that while he was glad that he was able to stop the evil man that had not only tortured Miss hart but also killed a man that just had saved his life, he was mad at himself that he let his rage take over like that.

"_Do not let it bother you Cole you did what you had to do."_ Kira said putting a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"_How can I not let it bother me Kira I let my rage and anger take over in a critical moment what if I had hurt someone I can't believe I was chosen to be a ranger and then I let that happen!"_ Cole yelled at his cousin as he started to get up and walk away when Cruger, Alpha and Trey walked over to him.

"_What you did Cole was use your rage to tap into the full spectrum of your powers it is natural with these powers that is why the great power is connected to them and why only humans use them." _Trey started to explain to Cole as Alpha interjected.

"_Humans keep their emotions close to the surface and they add to the power that is why what happened the other rangers never had to tap into that part of the power before because there old enemies were never powerful enough to push them to that extreme before."_ Alpha stated.

At this point everyone just looked at them when Cruger started to talk. "_On Sirius we all knew that the Great power would choose humans to connect with it is not only your emotions but also your animal spirits as well once you learn to control it once all of you learn to control it there is nothing in this universe that can stand in its way." _Cruger explained.

"_Great that scares me even worse that much power can corrupt someone."_ Cole said now scared at what he can do.

"_Wrong Cole the power can never work its full potential for evil hence why when evil went to search for it on Phadoes they never succeed but these 6 did because they are pure of heart pure good and they are selfless as are you that is why the green coin chose and bonded with you Cole."_ Trey stated to him.

Cole looked up at him and had a slight smile on his face in his mind he could not believe that he had been chosen for something this big but at this point he was not gonna back down now.

"_This is a lot to take in all at once guys I need to lay down and rest to try and let this all sink in."_ Cole said to them all as he walked away towards the guest quarters that Capt. Mitchell set up or them when Kim grabbed his arm.

"_Don't worry we will all be here for you Once a Ranger always a ranger and we all stick together and are there for each other you are now part of our family and we will all be here for you."_ Kim said to him as he looked up at everyone and they all nodded in agreement and for the first time since getting back from the rescue mission he smiled.

Awhile after Cole had gone to lie down the others were working on battle plans and Capt. Mitchell was in contact with the U.S. government explaining to them what is going on the alarms started going off in the base Billy and Alpha came running into the room with a worried and scared look on their face.

"_The sensors just detected the international space station crashing into the pacific."_ Alpha stated to the rangers.

Billy looked at everyone. "_They are here and they have drawn first blood."_ He stated with a tinge of anger in his face at the loss of life from the space station being knocked out of orbit into the ocean.

Jason and tommy stepped forward and faced the other rangers and together they yelled. "_BACK TO ACTION!"_

**Ohh another cliff hanger they have struck earth first will Kim and Joel be well enough to fight will the rangers be able to stop them find out next chapter the first battle will be fought. as always let me know what you think thanks for all your support guys i hope you enjoy reading this chapter as i have had writing it.**


	12. The war has begun

**Here you guys are the first battle in what could be a long war and thank you all for your kind support and reviews its because of people like you that i strive to write my best.**

"_I hope they are going to be all right."_ Kim said still sitting in the wheelchair at Light Speed rescue with Hayley, Capt. Mitchell, Angela, Alpha and the rest of the support staff, she and Joel had been asked to stay behind because they were still recovering from their injuries.

"_I am sure they will Kim."_ Hayley said to her friend trying to comfort her Hayley knew how she felt she felt it to having to sit there and be support when she would rather be there on the battle field helping.

The rangers all of them had headed out going to face the spearhead of the invasion force which had landed just north of Boston Ma and started moving south towards the capital city of one of Americas first states, the rangers wasted no time what so ever moving out knowing full well that these guys mean business.

They decided to use the Astro Megaship mark 2 to get there fast just as they were passing over the Berkshire mountains they got ready to intercept the Omarian forces down there.

"_Ok guys the Dino thunder, Morphin, and Zeo teams will teleport down and face them head on here I want the Light Speed and Time Force teams to go for their right flank while the Ninja Storm attack here at their left flank where their numbers are the thinnest Andros your team will use your gliders as well as the mega ship to aid the U.S. Air Force and Navy in taking on their forces in the air."_ Tommy stated to everyone.

They all listened to the battle plan and nodded in agreement, they then all stood up with their respected Morphers in their hands.

"_Ok guys remember these creatures are more ruthless than anything we have had to face before everyone on Earth depends on us stopping them."_ Jason stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

With that Jason lifted his morpher. "_READY!"_ He yelled.

"_READY!"_ They all yelled back.

"_IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"_ The Morphin and Zeo teams yelled.

"_LET'S ROCKET!"_ The Astro team yelled.

"_LIGHT SPEED RESCUE! TITANIUM POWER!" _Came from carter's team.

"_TIME FOR TIME FORCE! QUANTUEM POWER!"_ Wes and Eric's Team yelled.

"_NINJA STORM RANGER FORM! THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM ! SAMUARI STORM RANGER FORM!" _Cam from the Ninja storm team.

"_DINO THUNDER POWER UP! WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!_ "Tommy's team yelled.

They all landed in there respected spots to take on the forces of the Omarian forces but what they saw sicken them they saw that these guys were indeed ruthless as they latterly cut a swath of destruction in their wake everyone in their way was either badly injured or dead.

"_My god we have to stop this now guys you know what you need to do move in!"_ Jason yelled out over the battlefield being Tommy's Second in command.

The rangers went after the forces with guns blazing so to speak firing off bolts of laser fire from there blasts as they moved in with their frontal assault taking down as many foot soldiers as they could till they were in the thick of the front line with their swords and other bladed weapons as they tried to push forward.

The same thing happened on the right flank with Carter and Wes's teams the Omarian forces however were prepared for them and fought back, on the left flank Shane's team was in for a surprise when they started their attack more Omarian soldiers came out of nowhere and started to overwhelm the ninja storm forces.

"_Shane we are in over our heads here we need to pull back and regroup!"_ Hunter yelled to the red Wind ranger.

"_Your right everyone fall back now!"_ Shane ordered as he cut down any enemy in his path.

As they started to fall back they realized the trap they had stepped into when they became surrounded on all sides by more Omarian soldiers.

"_Now what do we do dude?"_ Dustin asked.

"_We take as many of them down with us as we can Dustin!"_ Blake yelled to his friend.

Just the Omarian forces pushed forward to finish the Ninja storm team off there was a loud howl on the wind as a bright silver streak started cutting its way through the Omarian lines at super speed , as well as laser blast's cutting into the Omarian ranks.

Hunter looked up at what appeared to be a silver ranger in front of him with a helmet that looked like the head of a wolf, he looked over to where the blaster fire was coming from to see five more rangers showing up.

"_Who?"_ Blake asked.

"_I am Merrick the lone Wolf ranger and these are my teammates the Wild force rangers our mentor Princess Shayla came to us and said that you needed help."_ The Wolf ranger said to the team as he pointed up to where the ninja team could see what appeared to a small island in the sky.

"_And not a moment too soon either._" Cam said happy at the sudden back up.

Meanwhile in the air the Astro rangers were not having much luck either as the American air forces were all but gone in the wave of the attack Zhane was on board the Megaship piloting it firing on as many Omarian aircraft as he could, he noticed that his team mates were having trouble facing them on their gliders.

Zhane had seen enough he knew that his friends were nothing more than easy targets out there un protected he hit a control button that teleported the Astro Rangers back on board the ship they landed in on the bridge.

"_Thanks Zhane all right everyone take your positions."_ Andros ordered his team.

As the ship was rocking from multiple blast from the enemy ships the Astro rangers kept firing all its weapons after about ten minutes there was only about three Omarian craft left in the air fighting the Astro mega ship when all of a sudden they pulled off.

"_All right!"_ Cassie yelled as they all smiled in their minor victory when all of a sudden a large blast rocked the mega ship.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Carlos yelled.

"_A large ship is descending into the atmosphere and is firing on us!"_ Ashley stated as she stared at the sensor readings.

"_Zhane bring us about and fire all weapons on it!"_ Andros ordered

"_I can't Andros that last blast knocked out our weapons we are defenseless!"_ Zhane yelled with a look of fear in his face, when all of a sudden laser blast started hitting the large Omarian ship.

"_What the where is that weapons fire coming from?"_ T.J. Asked.

"_I am not sure."_ Ashley said as she looked over the sensors trying to figure out where the weapons fire hitting the Omarian ship was coming from.

"_LOOK!"_ Carlos yelled as they all looked at the view screen surprised by what they saw.

The Omarian ship was aflame in the air trying to recover when more blast's hit it till it exploded in midair, emerging from the flames was another Astro mega ship.

All of a sudden a voice came over the speakers in Andros's ship. "_Thought you guys could use some help."_ The voice was familiar to Andros as he had heard it before during his mission to the moon with the other red rangers.

"_LEO!"_ Andros yelled over the comm system. "_Are we ever glad to see you guys we were worried when we lost contact with Mironi we thought the worst."_

"_Mironi is fine Andros we got worried when we lost contact with Earth and we assembled and came as soon as we could thank god for them being able to rebuild the old Astro mega ship with parts from terra venture."_ Leo stated.

Back on the ground Tommy looked up to see that Andros was faring better than they were on the ground and was surprised to say the least at the appearance of another Astro mega ship he lifted his wrist and spoke into his communicator. "_Hey Andros if you guys are done celebrating your victory in the sky mind lending us a hand down here."_

"_Right Tommy on it man, hey Leo can you lay fire down on the enemy forces on the ground and give the other rangers some cover me and my team are gonna head down to aid the ground forces."_ Andros said.

"_You got in Andros."_ Leo stated back as he brought his ship around and started firing blasts on the ground into the middle of the forces on the ground trying to thin their numbers out a bit.

By this time all the teams had regrouped and started pushing forward against the Omarian ground forces they were gaining the upper hand when all of a sudden a large wave of energy blasted all the rangers back.

They got up and looked and saw a large humanoid with a large sword in one hand and an axe just as big in the other hand he was standing in front of the Omarian assault forces.

"_Play time is over Rangers now you will face me and you will die."_ The creature stated.

The Ranger teams looked him up and down trying to size him up he was just about the same size as a normal human but the energy pouring off this guy was unimaginable.

"_We will stop you freak you will never destroy Earth."_ Cole the red wild force ranger yelled out.

"_You will try and you will fail rangers my master will have his revenge he will destroy this planet like he has every other planet that has stood in his way."_ The alien stated with a smile on his face.

By this time all the ranger teams were now on the ground ready to fight this menace and hopefully stop him.

"_Strength in numbers right Dr.O?"_ Ethan asked his mentor.

"_Right Ethan ATTACK RANGERS!"_ Tommy yelled as they all moved in to attack hoping to overwhelm there opponent just by their sheer numbers.

The alien just shrugged off most of their attacks as he cut his way through them all thank fully the blunt of his blows where absorbed by their ranger armor.

"_Pathetic you are all weak"_ The alien stated as he looked at the rangers.

This had angered some of the rangers when Leo decided he had enough and charge in to attack him lifting his quasar sabre above his head he brought it down meaning to cut his opponent in half only to have it blocked by the alien's axe.

The alien then swung his sword across Leo's chest hitting him with enough force to pierce his ranger armor and draw blood, with the back swing of his sword strike he block Tommy's attack from behind him and kicked Tommy in the gut sending him flying across the battle field.

All of a sudden he is hit with a flurry of super speed attacks from the Ninja storm rangers blocking some of the attacks but not all he then swings both his large weapons out and hits both Dustin and Tori knocking them back, he goes to swing his axe towards Shane when he is hit by multiple yellow energy arrows from Trent, he goes down to one knee then stands back up and sends out another energy blast knocking all the rangers back at once.

"_Seems you got more strength than I thought no matter you will still not defeat me."_ The alien stated laughing at the rangers.

He is then hit by a blast of energy from above he looks up to see the island floating in the sky as the source of the blast.

"_You think that is enough to stop me you think you are stronger than the great Omarian empire I will show you our true powers!"_ He yells as he fires a large blast of energy from his sword toward the Animarium reducing it to rubble and killing Princess Shayla.

"_NO!" _ The wild Force team yells as they charge to attack.

The alien started to block there attacks but was soon overwhelmed by the surge of the wild forces attacks on him with them being fueled by the sheer anger of what they saw, Tommy and the other rangers were starting to recover from the attack that leveled them all when he saw them he tried to get up as did the other rangers but were too weak from the numerous attacks they had suffered.

The alien having had enough of the wild force team started to attack back more savage than before he slashed Merrirk across the chest drawing blood then slamming his foot into him knocking him to the ground, he then grabbed Taylor by the neck and flung her across the battle field knocking her into Eric Myers who was trying to make his way over to them to help knocking them bout out from the force of the impact.

Alyssa throws an attack at the alien only to have it blocked he then wrapped his arm around hers and snapped it right then and there he then tossed her aside like a rag doll.

"Alyssa_!"_ Danny Delgado yelled as he ran into to attack using his sheer strength to try and topple this giant only to be slammed in the head by the back of his axe his helmet cracking from the impact he fell to the ground and was kicked aside.

"_I told you rangers you are no match for me but if you cared so much for the woman on that island I can help you join her."_ The alien said to both Max and Cole Evens mocking them.

The red and Blue wild force rangers charged him full force and started hitting him with everything they had causing some damage.

The alien figure had enough of the wild force team having dropped his sword in the attack brought his axe up and swung at the two rangers knocking them down he then raised his axe again gripping it in both hands stared down at the red wild force ranger as Cole was trying to get back up from the first hit was on his hands and knees.

The Alien took one look before using all his strength brings the blade of his axe down with such force that after it cleaves through Coles neck it embeds itself in the ground, the alien watch's as Cole's helmet roles on the ground with his head still in it lets out a chuckle.

"_NO!" _ Max yells as he charges the alien to avenge his fallen friend.

The alien unable to pull his axe out of the ground just reaches out and grabs Max by his neck and lifts him off the ground.

"_So eager to join your friend ranger then so be it."_ The alien says as he twist his hand with such force that not only does he snap Max's neck he nearly removes his head from his body he then drops the limp ranger to the ground and turns towards the other ranger's.

"_Z-Rex Blaster FIRE!"_ Tommy and Conner yell out.

"_Power Blaster FIRE!"_ Jason yells out thinking in his mind that he is thankful that Kim sent her power bow to them.

The Blast from the two ranger weapons is enough to injure the alien who retreats with threats that his master will succeed.

"_Gather the injured and the fallen we need to retreat immediately!"_ Tommy and Jason yelled out in unison to the others as they started to gather everyone and are taken on board both Astro mega ships and start retreating back to Light Speed rescue base.

Back at the base everyone is in shock as Hayley tries to comfort Kim as she burst into tears when the two Wild force rangers are cut down in battle.

Kim regains her composure and looks to Capt. Mitchell. "_We need to prep for the injured coming in."_ Kim ordered as being the senior most rangers at the Rescue base.

Capt. Mitchell nods his head and starts ordering the support and medical staff to start getting everything ready he looks over to Hayley and Angela.

"_Angela for the first time I am afraid afraid the rangers might not be able to win this time."_ He says with a dejected look on his face.

Kim Just looked at him with sadness in her face she was afraid that he was right. She then just looked up out the window towards the sky.

"_**Zordon I wish you were here you would know what to do.**_" Kim thought to herself as the mega ships arrived with the wounded and fallen.

**The Animarium destroyed two wild force rangers down and the rangers truly feeling fear for the first time that they will not win what can or waht will they do find out next as the enemy strikes again. please remember to R & R folks see you next chapter**


	13. Surprise attack

**Here is the next chapter folks i hope you all enjoy i know i have in writing it and thank you all again for taking the time to read my story.**

In the flag ship of the Omarian imperial forces sits the leader of the Omarian Empire as he looks down at the general kneeling before him.

"_So let me get this straight Raynor you had just finished off 2 rangers seriously injured more than half their numbers and you retreated?"_ The Omarian leader asked.

"_Yes my lord they had started to regroup and my lord those two blasts' I took weakened me somewhat if I had stayed there was the possibility that I would have been destroyed milord." _Raynor responded.

The Omarian lord just stared down at his general in disgust. "_You are an Omarian warrior you finish what you start do I make myself clear?"_ He yelled.

"_Yes milord of course it will not happen again."_ The general responded fearfully to his angry lord and master.

"_You are right about one thing Raynor it will not happen again."_ He stated as he looked at his general in the face with a smile on his face.

The Omarian lord raised his hand a fired a large bolt of energy at his general disintegrating him on the spot.

"_Pitiful excuse for a warrior."_ The leader laughed as he sat back in his chair thinking of a new way to be rid of the rest of the rangers.

"_Sykes!"_ The Leader yelled.

"_Yes my lord how can I be of service?"_ Sykes asked of his lord not wanting to incur his wrath.

"_You will finish where Raynor left off now as you know the only thing standing in my way of total victory is Zordons little pets down there on that pathetic mud ball, destroy them I care not how you do it I just want their heads as war trophies do I make myself clear!"_ The Omarian leader yelled.

Sykes wanting to please his master if nothing more than to remain alive he knew that failure meant death.

"_Of course my lord but as you are aware not all of those rangers came from Zordon."_ Sykes answered.

"_Yes I know this hence why you must target his original's they fall and the rest are not too far behind they are the core of all the rangers find a way to strike at them to destroy their resolve."_ The lord stated to his subordinate.

"_Of course my lord."_ Sykes replied to his master with a large smile on his face, he knew exactly what he had to do.

Back at Light Speed base the rangers were for a lack of a better term licking their wounds and trying to plan a counter strike but due to injury and the loss of two more rangers the main attack force was small to say the least.

"_How you holding up?" Eric asked Taylor the yellow wild force ranger._

"_As well as I could be I can't believe we lost Cole and Max."_ Taylor said as she cried.

"_Not to sound heartless but we do not have time to mourn the dead we need to figure out what to do next before we lose the Earth."_ Jason said trying to keep a strong demeanor.

The other rangers looked up at him some with anger in their eyes others with shock at what Jason had just said to them.

Most were about to say something to him but the Taylor stood up and faced everyone. "_Jason is right guys we need to focus on the task at hand rather than mope around the minute we lose focus we lose the war, if there is anything my training in the Air Force taught me is that in battle you can either focus on your mission and succeed or you can let your self be distracted and lose not just the mission but also your life."_ Taylor said to everyone.

Everyone at this point sat back down out of all the rangers there only the entirety of the Zeo team, the Space team, and the dino thunder team had everyone battle ready so to speak the rest of the teams were short members from either injury or death.

"_We are at the moment shorthanded we are gonna needed to strike hard and fast against our enemy if we hope to try and turn the tide of this war."_ Tommy stated switching into leader mode.

He walked over to a large control console and brought up what appeared to be satellite images. "_From the Light Speed satellites in orbit and the sensor data the Galactic rangers gathered on their way to the battle we know that this ship here is the flag ship of the Omarian attack forces."_ Tommy stated to everyone.

Billy stood up next and walked over to the console. "_Hayley and I have gone over all the data and have found 2 points of entry into the ship I believe if we can keep them focused on one target long enough we can place an attack team on board the ship."_ He explained.

"_How large of a team are we talking here Billy?"_ Rocky asked.

"_At the least 5 rangers at the most 10 but I would not want to go over that number to many and we run the risk of their sensors detecting them."_ Hayley answered for him.

The rangers all looked at each other now the hard part came who to choose to be the decoy while the main attack force snuck on the ship.

Stepping up before anyone else Cole Sullivan spoke up. "_I volunteer to lead the decoy group against the ship."_

"_What are you insane Cole you have no idea how to even pilots the Megaship never mind the fact that you have only been in 2 battles you would be an easy kill for them."_ Kira yelled at Cole.

"_Hey don't worry Cuz I think I can hold my own in a fire fight and besides since I am the rookie of the group it makes sense that I do it that way more experienced rangers are available to infiltrate the ship."_ Cole said.

"_I guess your right Cole I'm just scared to lose you that's all."_ Kira said.

Tommy looked over at his student with worry he had noticed something had been bothering Kira since the first battle in Mass, but had not been able to talk to her about it he thought a little more about it then put it in the back of his mind it would have to wait till after this was all over.

They all started talking and planning for this attack on the Omarian Empire when all of a sudden the base is shaken hard and alarms start going off.

"_What the hell!"_ Zack yelled.

"_There is an intruder in the base."_ Capt. Mitchell yelled.

"_Where is he?"_ Tommy asked.

"_The main corridor now almost to this point."_ Capt. Mitchell stated.

"_We need to move all the injured and civilian's to a safer spot how many are there?"_ Tommy stated and asked.

"_Just one Tommy."_ Billy answered.

"_Ok Zack, Cole, Jason, Wes, Eric and Andros we will intercept him to buy people time to evacuate and hopefully stop him."_ Tommy ordered everyone, everyone nodded at the order all the rangers were still morphed they placed there helmets back on and started to carry out the task's assigned to them.

Capt. Mitchell and the rest of the light speed and time force rangers start moving the injured to a safer location deeper in the base, meanwhile Billy, Kim and Hayley stay behind to monitor the evacuation.

Tommy and the others intercept the intruder. "_Stop right where you are pal."_ Cole yelled at the intruder.

"_Do you really think you can stop me rangers you are mistaken I will be the instrument of your destruction." _The intruder stated very calmly back at the rangers.

"_We do not think we can pal we know we can."_ Zack yelled back at him.

With that the rangers drew there various weapons and started to attack him, Zack started to swing his axe at him only to have it parried while Cole came at him from the side with his dagger only to be kicked in the gut knocking him to the ground.

Tommy and Jason using hat to their advantage went low and swept his leg out from under him knocking him down while Jason swung his power sword down at him only to have it blocked by the intruder using his strength he pushed the sword away while dodging a blast from Eric but was not fast enough to move out of the way of Andros laser blast catching him on the right shoulder.

"_Arghh lucky shot ranger you will not get another."_ The intruder stated as he leveled his sword and fired an energy blast at Eric and Andros only to have it deflected by Wes who then took a swing at the intruder hitting him again in the same spot that Andros had shot him causing the intruder to bellow out in pain.

"_Well it seems that we got another hit in."_ Wes said smiling under his helmet at the hit he scored on the intruder.

"_Enough playing around rangers now the real fun begins."_ He states as he lets out a blast of energy that floors all the rangers who at that point grab their helmets in pain.

"_Well well well seems like I have the upper hand rangers you see unlike the last two you faced I have a bit more up my sleeve what you are feeling now is me invading your minds causing you to feel unimaginable pain, but why I would love to stay here and torture you I do have a mission to complete, now now who do I take out first how bout you black ranger."_ The intruder states as he lowers his sword towards Tommy.

Back in the monitor area Billy and Kim are making sure that the last of the injured are moved out , they then turn around to ask Hayley how the battle goes to notice that she is missing, Billy wheels Kim up to the monitor and they look to see Hayley running to Tommy and the others.

"_Oh god Billy we got to stop her."_ Kim says scared for her friend.

"_I will go Kim you need to get out of here you is in no shape to fight at all."_ Billy ordered.

Kim knowing that her serious injuries have been healed but is still in a lot of pain just shakes her head at Billy and stands up.

She feels the pain rip through her body grabs her Morpher. "_IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"_ She yells as she transforms into the Pink Morphin ranger and speeds out to the battle with Billy running behind her to stop her.

Back at the battle the intruder powers up his sword to fire a massive energy blast at Tommy that would surly finish him off is all of a sudden knocked off balance by Hayley who lands a well-placed kick to his head, the blast hits the wall knocking a hole in it.

"_What the hell?"_ The intruder yells as he looks to see Hayley standing in front of Tommy. "_I will not let you kill him."_ Hayley yells back at the intruder.

The other Rangers are still on the ground only Tommy and Jason are still awake after the Physic attack but Jason tries but fails to get back on his feet he only falls. "_Hayley get out of here he will kill you." _Jason yells to her, but she holds her ground.

The intruder levels his sword to fire again and fires a blast at Hayley only to have it miss from Kim tackling her to the ground to save her.

"_Well more and more of you all come to die this will be easier than I first thought."_ The intruder States to them mocking all the rescue attempts.

"_The only one that will be dyeing is you creep."_ Kim states as she struggles to her feet still feeling the pain from her torture session from Naxx.

Kim takes a defensive stance to fight the intruder to get a sword slash across her chest with enough force to have spilt her ribs open but her ranger armor absorbs the brunt of the hit but she is knocked to the ground hitting and demorphing due to the force of the hit, she looks back at the intruder realizing that she just might die as he lifts his sword and stabs down at her.

She lies there in pain waiting for the sword to pierce her flesh only to not feel it she feels a drip of a warm liquid she looks up to see Hayley the sword piercing her just below her shoulder.

Hayley falls to the ground after he pulls his sword out Kim looks at her she is still breathing thank god.

"_NO!_" Tommy yells as he scrambles over to Hayley cradling his fiancé in his arms.

Billy has caught up to them having decided to bring the dino rangers as back Kira drops to her knees when she sees Hayley, while Trent and Ethan are just speechless Billy runs to Kim's side to make sure she is alright.

Conner on the other hand is standing there seething with rage at the sight of someone he saw as an older sister lying there bleeding to death on the floor he goes to move but comes to a sudden stop at the sight of Tommy flying at the intruder.

"_You son of bitch you're gonna pay for this!"_ Tommy yells as he savagely attacks the intruder knocking him off balance Jason looks at his best friend seeing him attack with a ferocity not seen since he was the evil green ranger.

Tommy just keeps attacking the intruder not letting up for one second just hitting him with a flurry of punches after a couple of minutes of attacking the intruder starts to fight back and ends up hitting Tommy in the chest with a punch that knocks him on to the floor.

"_Did you really think you had it in you to stop me black ranger."_ The intruder laughs at Tommy as he states this.

He raises his sword again to kill Tommy only to have it Blocked by Conner with Tommys Brachio staff while still in his civilian mode.

"_Now you face me monster."_ Conner says as he throws up the intruder's sword and drops the Brachio staff on the floor next to Tommy, he continues to walk towards the intruder his eye red with rage.

"_She was like a sister to me what gives you the right to take other people's lives so carelessly huh what gives you the right!"_ Conner screams at the intruder.

"_The will of my Lord gives me every right ranger."_ The intruder states as he regains his footing.

Upon hearing this Conner screams out in pure rage he is then surrounded by a red energy he all of a sudden changes from his civilian form to his Triassic ranger mode, he starts swing at the intruder with his Triassic sword hitting him several times.

"_Do you honestly think that is enough to stop me ranger?"_ The intruder asks goading Conner.

Conner having had enough uses the Triassic shield's power to drag them to another dimension to finish the fight without worry of any other casualty's.

At this moment Billy starts to get everyone up when Dana and the other Light Speed rangers arrive they start to move everyone back to the medical faculties.

Dana has Hayley on a gurney examing her. "_She has a collapsed lung from the stab wound I need to get her to surgery if there is any hope of saving her." _ Dana explains as her nursing staff starts to prep Hayley for surgery.

"_I need Kim."_ Hayley says raspy through her oxygen mask to Dana.

"_Make it quick."_ Dana says to Kim as she comes running to her friend's side.

"_What is it Hayley?"_ Kim asks.

"_Be there for him please be the rock for him now as I was before please make him happy like no one could Kim he still loves you."_ Hayley says to Kim weakly.

"_I will be there for him till you come back Hayley you will make it and marry him that I promise Hayley that I promise you're gonna make don't think otherwise."_ Kim says to her with tears in her eyes as Dana has signaled that it is enough and moves Hayley to an operating room on the base.

In the dimension that Conner dragged the intruder to they are having a brutal sword fight till Conner starts to get the upper hand,

"_Time to end this ranger I will take your head back to my lord for a trophy."_ The intruder states to Conner.

"_I got a better idea dick how bout I send him your major organs instead."_ Conner states as he charges at the intruder.

The intruder charges at Conner as well energy building in his sword as well as Conner's the two Swords Clash in a spectacular explosion.

Back at the Base the explosion in the dimension with Conner and the intruder is even felt there everyone that still can jumps to their feet when all of a sudden Conner appears in front of them with his sword in one hand and the intruders head in the other his black blood oozing out of his neck all over the ground.

"_I'm sorry for the mess Dr.O." _Conner says before passing out on the floor and demorphing from the stress of the fight he just had to endure Billy checks his vitals and finds that he is all right just exhausted.

After about two hours Dana comes walking into the room to see Conner sleeping with Kira sitting over him Kim holding a crying Tommy and Billy and Jason the others had gone to try and rest some.

When Dana enters the room everyone looks up at her, her head hanging slightly she lifts it and has a smile on her face, "_Hayley is gonna make it."_

**Well well finally a chapter ends on a upbeat thought you guys could use a good cliffhanger rather than another death anyway 2 more chapters to go till the epic final battle as always please R&R i always look forward to your reviews and comments whatever they may be thank you **


	14. Revalations

**Hey everyone well here is another chapter this one however deals with a little character development some people have asked me as to why tommy still wears a bracelet Kim gave him and for why her fear was that they thought she was weak and why they called he a slut in her dream well here it is i hope you all like.**

**A/N sorry guys had to resubmit this chapter due to a misplacement of my ending note somehow ended up in the middle i apologize i hope the new submission looks better**

Kim and Tommy look up at Dana upon hearing the news. "_Her right lung had collapsed from the stab wound but thankfully it only hit the top of her lung allowing us to save it she had lost a lot of blood we had to do a transfusion but she will recover thankfully, she has awakened already and she has asked that Kim be the first one into see her."_ Dana explained.

Kim just looked at Tommy who nodded to her in approval, with that Kim got up and walked to the room that Dana had told her to go to.

Kira who was still by Conner's side holding his hand while he slept recovering from his fight looked over at Dr.O who looked back at his student.

"_He will be alright Kira he is strong although I am glad to see you have finally come out of your shell around him."_ Tommy said to her.

"_What what do you mean Dr.O?"_ Kira asked shyly.

"_I mean your feelings for Conner Kira it was not hard to notice but other than that I have noticed you have been distance since the first major battle in Mass mind telling me what is wrong."_ Tommy asked his student.

"_I would rather not Dr.O. "_ Kira said back to him growing sadder at the mention of her unusual attitude since that battle.

"_Kira like Kim said Once a ranger always a ranger we all stick together no matter what and we are all there for each other through the worst of times and the best please Kira you are not only my student but you are a close friend I want to help, I have noticed that you have been clingy to your cousin since then and your reaction to his volunteering to be the distraction against the Omarian Empire." _Tommy stated.

"_Dr.O two days before the attack my parents went to Boston for a business meeting my father had there I was to go with them but I decided to stay behind, well when we intercepted the attack force the general the one who had killed the two wild force rangers was standing over a body on the ground that was badly mutilated but what I saw on one of the victims arm was my name tattooed on it was my father." _ Kira stated as she started to break down in tears as the shock of losing her parents finally hit her.

Tommy just wrapped his arms around her in comfort as she cried into his chest.

"_Why Dr.O why my parents?"_ Kira asked sobbing as tommy just sat there trying to comfort his student.

"_I don't know Kira I don't know."_ Tommy said looking over and noticing Cole had been listening he just looked at his cousin and walked over placing a hand on her shoulder, Kira looked up at him with her red swollen eyes.

"_Kira."_ Cole started to say but was cut off by Kira now wrapping her arms around her cousin and started crying more after a little bit she had cried herself to sleep Cole had picked her up and placed her on the bed next to Conner.

"_Sorry about that Dr. Oliver."_ Cole said to Tommy.

"_It is ok Cole your cousin is like family to me hell every ranger I ever served with is family to me."_ Tommy said.

"_Yea I have noticed."_ Cole stated.

"_She will make it through this though Dr. this is not the first time either me or her have been through something like this."_ Cole stated.

Tommy just looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "_What do you mean?"_ He asked.

"_Well when Kira was 4 my parents were killed in an auto accident Kira's parents took me in it was hard at first but we as a family made it through it you see my father's sister Kira's mom ended up adopting me as their own I just kept my father's last name so we are more like brother and sister than cousins."_ Cole explained.

"_Wow I never knew."_ Tommy said.

"_I'm not surprised Dr. But now I am the only family she has left."_ Cole said sadly.

Cole went to get up when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see that it was Conner.

"_You are wrong Cole you and Kira have us and we will all be here for the both of you."_ Conner said with a smile on his face.

Cole just smiled back and placed his hand on Conner's. "_Thank you Conner."_

Tommy looked at his former student and smiled now noticing how much his students have grown up and now more proud of them than ever before.

At this point the three of them started talking and trying to figure out the point of the last few attacks to see if there is a pattern.

In Hayley's recovery room Kim walks in to see Hayley laying there awake, Hayley looks up at Kim and smiles she walks over and pulls up a chair to the bedside.

"_How you feeling Hayley?" _Kim asked her.

"_I have been better."_ Hayley says with a slight giggle.

"_Listen I want to thank you for saving my life out there."_ Kim said.

"_It was nothing Kim I know you would have done the same for me."_ Hayley said.

"_Hayley."_ Kim says only to be interrupted by Hayley.

"_Don't Kim I knew the risks and if I had to do it all over again I would have, when I asked you to be there for Tommy like I was for him before I meant it Kim."_ Hayley said.

"_Hayley what do you mean Dana says you're gonna make it why you talking like you're not."_ Kim asked her all confused now.

"_I know Kim but there is more to it."_ Hayley said.

"_How so Hayley I mean I will be there for Tommy as his best friend I will stand by you two no matter what and I promised I would be there for the wedding, so I do not understand why you asking me to be there for him when I said I would."_ Kim said a little confused at the moment.

Hayley just looked at Kim and smiled. "_Kim listen me and Tommy are not going to get married."_ Hayley said which surprised Kim.

"_What do you mean Hayley I am confused?"_ Kim asked.

"_Listen Kim because I have thought it through fully I see you like a sister you mean a lot to me as a friend and so does Tommy and me and him have talked about it we just have not told anyone about it yet with everything that is going on."_ Hayley explained.

Kim just looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. "_Hayley please do not call off your wedding please you and Tommy are meant to get married you make him so happy a lot happier than I have seen him in a while."_

"_Kim listen the only woman that truly makes Tommy happy is you please promise me that you will be there for him be his rock be the woman he marries."_ Hayley says to Kim who looks surprised at Hayley.

"_Hayley I can't I don't deserve him after what I did, I am happy that he still wanted to be my friend I could never ask him to be with me again he deserves a woman that is more faithful to him than I was."_ Kim said now crying.

"_Kim stop that now you do deserve him in the two years we have had to get to know each other I know that you do deserve him you were always faithful to him and you need to let what happened to you in Florida go Kim you need to stop letting it dictate your life."_ Hayley said to Kim.

Kim looked at her in surprise that she would bring that up. "_Hayley please it was my fault I asked for it and this is my penance for it I have accepted that this is my life now."_ Kim said.

"_You have not told him have you?"_ Hayley asked.

"_No I haven't and if I did he would hate me again Hayley they all would for me being weak."_ Kim said.

"_KIM don't you ever say that again you are not weak when are you going to realize it was not your fault for what happened." _Hayley screamed at her as she slapped her in the face.

"_Now I know I am the only one who knows what really happened and it is time that you tell the others they have a right to know Kim they are your friends you even said once a ranger always a ranger we all stick by each other no matter what, damn it Kim they all love you like family out there I love you, you are a sister to me Kim."_ Hayley stated to Kim who sat there speechless holding the spot on her cheek where Hayley slapped her.

"_Kim I know he still loves you I was there with him in grad school when he was still moping about you I was there to help hold him together to help him get through everything and that was 5 years after you sent the letter to him."_ Hayley said.

"_He was still like that even after 5 years?"_ Kim asked.

"_Yes Kim he was and I will admit at first I hated you for what you did to him but when I finally met you and in our argument you broke down and told me what really happened."_ Hayley said to her.

"_Hayley?"_ Kim started to say.

"_Kim when you told me what really happened something changed I then knew that you did not mean to hurt Tommy but instead you were scared and panicked and at that moment I knew that you were not to blame so I made it my point to be your friend to help you through it all and now as your friend I ask that you tell him, to finally move on with your life and put that incident behind you and not let it rule you." _Hayley said to Kim.

"_I will Hayley but after this is all over, he does not need this on his shoulders right now."_ Kim said.

Hayley signaled the nurse to get Tommy. "_No Kim you will tell him now."_ Hayley said as Tommy walked in.

"_Tell me what?"_ Tommy asked.

"_Tommy?"_ Kim said surprised that he had just walked in.

"_Listen Kim I don't have time to be screwing around right now we are trying to figure out a pattern to the Empire's attacks, now tell me what."_ Tommy said with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"_Please sit down Tommy Hayley has convinced me it is time to explain my reasons behind the letter all those years ago."_ Kim started to explain.

"_Kim no you do not have to we have moved past it already I said I forgive you what more is there."_ Tommy said.

"_You may have Tommy but I have not and I need to get this out."_ Kim said.

"_Okay."_ Tommy said.

_Flashback -_

June 15 1996 Miami Florida

Kim was walking back home after going out to eat with some friends she walking alone towards her dorm when bumps into a guy that she has seen at the training center for the pan global.

"_Oh I'm sorry I did not see you there I am so sorry."_ Kim says till she notices who it is.

"_It's ok Kim."_ The man says.

"_Oh Jim oh wow funny meeting you here I thought you were going back home how come your still here."_ Kim says recognizing the man.

"_Yea I leave in two days was actually out looking for you i was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat, or a drink."_ Jim asked her.

"_Well I just ate Jim and as for a drink I would rather not though."_ Kim said.

"_Oh um ok well then you want to maybe hang out for a bit."_ He asked.

"_Sure that would be ok."_ Kim said.

They head back to his room in the dorms they are sitting there talking when Jim starts asking her questions about Tommy.

"_Jim listen this is getting uncomfortable and I love Tommy I told you that before you said you were ok with it and just wanted to be friends why you acting like this now."_ Kim asked getting nervous at what Jim has been asking her and saying that she is not faithful to Tommy.

"_Kim listen you sit there and flirt with me yet you claim to love your boyfriend why do you lie to me why lie to yourself you know that your relationship with Tommy will not last no long distance relationship does and I know you want me just by the way you act around me." _Jim said now scaring Kim.

"_Um listen Jim I think I am just gonna head back to my dorm now ok listen have a nice flight back home and just to clear things up I never liked you like that just as a friend I love Tommy I am truly sorry you did not understand that."_ Kim said as she got up to leave only to feel something hit her in the head.

"_YOU LIEING BITCH YOU SIT THERE AND LEAD ME ON ONLY TO TELL ME THAT YOU DID NOT LIKE ME LIKE THAT!_" Jim yelled as he punched her in the face, Kim fell to the ground holding her nose feeling blood coming down out of it.

"_Jim?"_ Kim said now terrified at what is happening.

Jim grabs her and throws her across the room into the wall then walk's over and grabs her hair and lifts her up by it and toss's her onto the bed, he walks over and grabs a knife out if the end table sitting next to the bed and hold's it to her neck.

"_Now I am going to get what I deserve having to put up with your teasing all this time you scream or try to run I cut your neck do I make myself clear." _Jim yells in her face.

Kim just nods now to scared to even talk as Jim starts to tear her cloths away he throws them to the floor Kim is lying there naked and terrified unable to move or to object, Jim strips and begins to rape her.

Two hours later Jim finally stops assaulting her he gets up and starts to get dressed and looks Kim right in the eye's and smiles.

"_Tell anyone about what happened here and I will find you and I will Kill you not even Tommy will protect you."_ Jim explains to her Kim frozen in fear just nods.

"_Now you little slut get the hell out of my dorm and by the way you keep telling yourself that you love your little Tommy but just remember that you did not even resist what we did you little whore."_

With that Kim just gets up grabs her cloths and runs she makes it back to her dorm and just cry's.

Later that morning two of her friends and coach Smidt come up to her room worried that she did not show up for practice that morning knock on her door when there is no answer they check the door it is not locked they open it to see Kim curled up into a ball in the corner of her room they run to her side.

"_Kim what's wrong you ok?"_ Her coach asks her but she does not respond he looks her over and notice the blood on her face from when Jim punched her, one of her female friends notes blood on the inside of her thighs and gets extremely worried.

"_Coach we need to get her to a doctor it looks like someone assaulted her." _Kim's friend says the coach agrees and calls for an ambulance.

The paramedics arrive with the police they get Kim into the ambulance one of the officer's walks up to the coach and explain what he has figured out at the moment.

"_Coach it looks like she was raped but she is not talking do any of you know who might have done this?"_ They all shake their heads no but one girl come's into the room.

"_I think I know who did this to her."_ The girl says as she walks in she has not really liked Kim all that much cause she was jealous of her abilities, but was no way that mean to let someone get away with doing that to her.

"_I heard the guy who stays in the dorm next to me screaming at someone and I heard things getting thrown and about two hours later I was outside trying to get some air when I saw Kim running from his dorm back to hers."_ The girl stated.

"_Do you have a name for this guy ma'am?"_ The officer asked.

"_Yes his name is Jim."_ The girl said.

After getting that info and the hospital giving the police the evidence from Kim's rape kit they arrested Jim at the airport as he was about to board his flight home and after a short trial he was found guilty and sentenced to 5 years in prison but as he left he taunted Kim again calling her weak and said that she asked for it.

Kim still being traumatized from the attack believed what he yelled out it did not help that his parents accused her of being a whore and framing their son for rape when she clearly asked for it they called her unfaithful and a slut.

Kim sitting back in her dorm not knowing what to do scared that Tommy would hate her that all her friends would hate her for letting that happen just picked up a pen and paper and started writing a letter to Tommy.

End flashback -

Kim had finished telling the story when she started crying Tommy just walked over and wrapped his arms around her and cradled her.

"_It's ok Kim you did nothing wrong I could never hate you for something you had no control over."_ Tommy said trying to comfort her.

Kim just shook her head. "_How can you say that Tommy I was weak I did not fight back I was a fucking power ranger that dealt with giant monsters and I could not even handle one man it was my fault Tommy I was unfaithful to you I let it happen."_ Kim said as she buried her head into Tommy's chest.

"_Kim you are one of the strongest women I know and you were afraid for your life you had a knife to your throat you did nothing wrong."_ Tommy said comforting her.

Kim acknowledging his words and relieved that he was not angry at her she had asked him not to tell the others till this war was over so as not to add anything more to what everyone was dealing with and he had agreed to do that.

All of a sudden Cole and Jason came running into the room.

"_We have figured it out they are trying to demoralize us that is the pattern to their attacks. _Cole said.

"_What do you mean?"_ Tommy asked.

"_The kidnapping of Kimberly, the Killing of Kira's parents making sure she saw the body, the attack here all targeting the original teams or someone close with the originals."_ Cole said.

"_But why only the originals' I don't get it?"_ Tommy asked.

"_Because Tommy we are the heart and soul of all the power rangers we fall then the others fall we are what holds it all together, Zordons chosen ones"_ Kim said lifting her head from Tommy's chest.

Tommy just looked at his friends with pure rage in his eyes the fact that they would target the Earth was enough to make him angry but the fact that targeted those he considered family that they would just try and destroy their resolve by hurting innocents just made his blood boil.

"_Well now all they did was piss us off bro listen mobilize all that can still fight it is time we attacked them and not just them but there leader time to end this and we will use their strategy against them we will hit them hard and fast and we will hit them where it will hurt the most."_ Tommy said now with nothing but rage in his voice everyone agreed and moved out to getting everything ready.

A little while later all the rangers were gathered together to hear the plan of attack.

"_Ok here is what we will do Cole you will pilot the galactic rangers mega ship as a distraction while Andros and his Astro rangers will sneak on board the flagship here and will use this device that Cruger and Alpha put together this will allow you to teleport the rest of us on board and once we are on board we strike hard and fast and we do not stop till there leader is destroyed, we only have one shot at this so we have to make it work the fate of the Earth depends on it now I will tell you all that some of us might not make it back but that is a sacrifice we are all prepared to make if you are not prepared to make that sacrifice then stay behind now that you know the risks is there anyone that wish's to stay behind."_ Jason had said having shifted to leader mode.

All the rangers just stood up and looked at Tommy and Jason.

"_We will not let you guys down remember once a ranger always a ranger we all stand together no matter what when do we leave."_ Cole said to everyone Kim looked up at the rookie and was proud of him she was proud of all the rangers there for she knew that even though they all had been through a lot they all stood together like a family and this for the first time in a long time made her happy.

"_**Zordon you would be proud at how the rangers turned out.**_" Kim said to herself in her mind.

Zordon looking down at his rangers and all the others that came after them from the afterlife, Kim was right he could not have been more proud of them than he was at that moment he just smiled knowing that his legacy will be there to protect the universe no matter what happened in their lives.

He just smiled. "_May the power protect you all my rangers."_

_**Well i hope you all like it well now the rangers are pissed and are readying for the attack and as for the whole Zordon thing well he is still dead but he is still watching over the power rangers well everyone let me know what you think positive or negative look forward to hearing everyone's opion two more chapters left till the end the final battle will spread out over two chapters just to let you all know anyway till next time guys please R&R**  
_


	15. The Final Battle Part 1

**Here you go folks the first part of the final battle**

In Rescue ops everyone is getting ready for the attack Capt. Mitchell and Angela have taken over Hayley's duties monitoring the battle while Hayley is recovering.

Leo and Andros are giving Cole last minute advice on piloting the ship they are also place small machines on board that will give false readings that all the rangers are on board there.

Tommy and Jason are going over the plan to make sure that nothing goes wrong at all, when Shane and Cam come walking in with an older looking man that Tommy recognizes.

"_Dr. Oliver Mr. Scott this is my father Sensei Wantanbi the leader of the wind ninja academy he is here to help."_ Cam says.

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Sensei although I am not sure how much you can be."_ Jason said.

"_It is ok Mr. Scott i may look old but do not let my age fool you I am a highly trained Ninja and I will not be acompying you gentleman on your mission against our enemy I will stay here and assist but I am also here to lend you the support of my schools ninja in your mission."_ Sensei says to them.

"_I thank you Sensei but if we bring too many people there is a risk that the mission will not work out right."_ Tommy says to his old friend.

"_I understand that Tommy they will be here to back you up if the need arises."_ Sensei explained.

"_We thank you sensei we need all the back we can get." _Tommy says before going over the last part of the plan with Jason.

They both stand up and face the entirety of the ranger teams that will be going on this mission.

"_For the Mighty Morphin team it will be Zack as black ranger, Kimberly as pink ranger, Billy as blue ranger, Aisha as yellow ranger, Jason as red ranger, and Cole as green ranger, for the Zeo team it will be Kat as Pink ranger, Tanya as yellow ranger, Rocky as blue ranger, Adam as green ranger, and Trey as gold ranger for the Turbo team it will be just Justin as blue ranger." _ Jason explained then motioned to Andros to take over.

"_For the Astro team it will be Carlos as black ranger, T.J. as blue ranger, Cassie as pink ranger, Ashley as yellow ranger, Andros as red ranger, and Zhane as silver ranger, for the Galactic team it will be Kai as blue ranger, Damon as green ranger, Maya as yellow ranger, Leo as red ranger and since Kendrix is to hurt to go along Karone will again be the pink ranger."_ Andros stated as he then motioned to Wes to take over.

"_Ok for the Light speed team it will be Dana as Pink ranger, Kelsey as yellow ranger, Chad as blue ranger Joel who has recovered enough thanks to Trey will be green ranger, Carter as red ranger and Ryan as titanium ranger, for the Time force team it will be Jen as pink ranger Trip as green ranger, Eric as Quantum ranger, Wes as red ranger and Katie as Yellow ranger, for the Wild Force team it will be Danny as black ranger, Taylor as yellow ranger Alyssa as white ranger and Merrick as the wolf ranger."_ Wes stated as he motioned over to Tommy to take over from there.

"_For the Ninja storm team it will be Shane as red ranger, Dustin as yellow ranger, Tori as blue ranger, Hunter as crimson ranger, Blake as Navy ranger and Cam as Green ranger, for the Dino thunder team it will be Tommy as black ranger, Ethan as blue ranger Conner as red ranger, Kira as yellow ranger, and Trent as white ranger that is all the rangers going on this mission."_ Tommy stated as he motioned for Capt. Mitchell to now address everyone.

"_Now I know that most of you were hurt in the last attacks but you have volunteered to go on this mission and you all know that this could be your final mission as rangers ever and that some of you might not come back I want to be the first to say this it has been a honor to know all of you and to work with you all, and that Earth could not have asked for better people to protect her, also we have strengthen the teleportation system so if things get hairy Mr. Cruger here will lead the Ninjas from the Thunder and Wind academies here to battle to aid you."_ Capt. Mitchell stated.

Then Kim got up to speak. _"Now I know some of you have never met or heard of Zordon but he was the man who chose us first six to be rangers and was our mentor and was like a father to us all, when things looked down he used to give us a speech to lift our spirits and he would always say one phrase that stuck with us forever and today as we all go into what could be our last battle I will say it for him, May the power protect you all."_ Kim said with some tears in her eyes when everyone stood up and put their hands towards the center of everyone.

"_MAY THE POWER PROTECT US ALL!" _They all shouted which brought a smile to Kim's face.

Jason stepped up next to speak. "_All right guys I have only one thing to say."_ He said as he got everyone's attention he yelled out the three famous words that started it all. "_IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"_

"_MASTADON, PTERODACTYL, TRICERATOPS, SABRE TOOTH TIGER, TYRANOSAURUS, DRAGONZORD, ZEO RANGER 1 PINK, ZEO RANGER 2 YELLOW, ZEO RANGER 3 BLUE, ZEO RANGER 4 GREEN, MOUTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER, LET'S ROCKET, GO GALACTIC, LIGHTSPEED RESCUE, TITANIUM POWER, TIME FOR TIME FORCE, QUANTUM POWER, WILD ACCESS, NINJA STORM RANGER FORM, THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM, SAMAURI STORM RANGER FORM, DINO THUNDER POWER UP, WHITE RANGER DINO POWER." _They all yelled out as they morphed in to their ranger forms and moved out.

From the hanger at Rescue ops the Astro mega ship takes off with only Cole on board heading for the Omarian Empires flag ship while the Astro rangers took off for the sky on their galaxy gliders.

In the Omarian flagship the leader of the empire was yelling at Sykes. "_Just like Raynor before you have failed Sykes."_ He said.

"_My lord we have struck a blow to them my plan was flawless by attacking them in their base when they were at their weakest my lord by making them feel their worst pains and fear we have demoralized them my lord yes the solider I sent did not make it out alive but we have struck a blow to them my lord I am sure of that."_ Sykes said to his lord and master hoping that he would not face the same fate as Raynor did before him.

"_We shall soon see then won't we Sykes, and for your sake you better pray you are right."_ The master stated.

Sykes got up to leave when alarms on the ship started going off, Sykes ran over to a control console then looked back at his master with a fearful look in his eyes.

"_My lord there is a ship coming up on us fast."_ Sykes said,

"_My my it seems that there is still fight left in them after all Sykes."_ The lord stated.

"_Yes it appears so master and it says here that all of the rangers are on board my lord."_ Sykes said fearful now that his master will destroy him.

"_Well then Sykes it appears you did succeed after all you pushed them to make a fatal mistake by putting them all on the one ship they are going to be easier to take care."_ The leader of the empire stated.

"_Yes they will my master."_ Sykes said getting a smile across his face.

"_Well then Sykes what are you waiting for destroy them already."_ He ordered.

"_Of course my lord it will be taken care of at once."_ Sykes said as he pushed a button to talk with the bridge of the ship ordering them to open fire and destroy the ranger's ship.

Meanwhile Cole is doing his best to avoid the ship getting hit waiting for the Astro rangers to get on board and teleport them all there.

From behind the Omarian Ship was 6 small dots of light racing towards the side of the ship, they come in close to what appears to be a docking port .

Andros flies up close to the airlock of the docking port and places a device on it and press a button, the device blinks and then the airlock opens up. "_Ok guys looks like Billy's device worked it shut off the security sensor off we can head in now."_ Andros stated to his team as they jumped off their galaxy gliders into the airlock.

Once inside they check the corridors around them and notice they are empty Andros thinks to himself that this is too easy but proceeds with the plan he takes out the teleportation device that Alpha and Cruger gave him and activated it.

On the bridge of the ship the Omarian leader and Sykes are staring at the way the mega ship is dodging most of their weapons fire.

"_Enough playing around Sykes fire all weapons and destroy that thing and put the rangers out of our misery once and for all."_ The leader orders.

"_As you command my lord."_ Sykes responds as he presses a button and the ship fires all its weapons at once.

"_Danger the mega ship shields have failed destruction imminent."_ Deka stated over the ships intercom.

Cole was thrown across the bridge as the mega ship started taking heavy damage from the increased weapons fire.

"_**Damn they weren't fast enough I'm sorry Kira.**_" Cole thought to himself as he braced himself for death when all of a sudden he felt what seemed like something pulling and stretching him only to disappear in a flash of green light as the Mega ship is destroyed.

"_My lord the ranger's ship has been destroyed."_ Sykes reported to his master.

"_Good get the invasion teams ready and scan for survivors and recover their corpses if there are any left I want them as trophies."_ The Leader ordered.

"_At once my lord."_ Sykes responded back as he began to input commands into the computer as he was going over the wreckage something worried him.

"_My lord there is a problem."_ Sykes said fearfully.

"_What is it Sykes?"_ The leader responded back to him.

"_I am still getting life readings for all the rangers in the wreckage but they are coming from a small device in the wreckage there were no rangers on that ship."_ Sykes said.

"_So they have deceived us and have come to die by my hands personally then so be it dispatch our soldiers to capture them and bring them to me."_ The leader ordered.

"_All of them my lord?"_ Sykes asked.

"_On second thought no kill all of them except Zordons originals bring them to me I want to savior the deaths of the Eltarian's chosen ones."_ The leader stated with a smile on his face.

"_Of course my lord it will be done."_ Sykes responded back and headed off the bridge.

Down in the corridors of the ship all the rangers had made it on board and were now making their way through the ship not meeting much resistance which worried them a little when all of a sudden alarms went off.

"_Shit they have discovered us."_ Jason said.

Tommy just looked up at everyone. "_Alright just like we planned spread out and do not stop till there leader is taken out understand."_ He ordered.

All the rangers nodded and spilt off into three teams Kimberly went with her team and just looked back at Tommy as his team headed off in their direction she prayed that he made it back to her alive.

Wes's team was the first one to engage the enemy as imperial soldiers started attacking the rangers just cut loose into their ranks with a ferocity never before seen in a ranger team, Wes and Jen used their swords and cut into the soldiers flesh taking them down easily.

Eric, Taylor, and Carter had crouched down and started laying out blaster fire as they started cutting down more of the Empires troops, while the rest of the light speed team started cutting into them with their v lancers.

Danny and Alyssa were fighting some hand to hand when one solider smashed Alyssa helmet with his weapon cracking her visor and sending her sailing down the hall.

Merrick upon seeing this and already filled with rage from what had happen to Princess Shayla just snapped.

He started to tear into the soldiers with his bare hands just cutting them down with severe ferocity and rage Dana ran over to check on Alyssa to check on her seeing that she was alright started to help her up when Joel got tossed towards them falling to the ground Dana started to notice that they were getting overwhelmed.

Carter got up and yelled out. "_FALL BACK AND REGROUP!" _

The rangers started to fall back except for Merrick who was still tearing into the enemy forces without much resistance Alyssa grabbed his shoulder.

"_Merrick we have to fall back and regroup please calm down."_ She begged him.

He just looked at her and nodded and finished off the enemy he had in his hands and fell back with the others.

Jason's team was not having much luck either they were being forced back but kept fighting even though they were outnumbered.

"_Jason i think they are trying to force us into one area."_ Billy yelled out.

"_What do you mean Billy why would they be doing that?" _Jason asked.

"_It has to be a trap Jase and we stepped right into it."_ Zack yelled over everyone as they started to fall back and regroup.

After about a half hour of fighting and being pushed back all the teams had been herded into a large open room, once in there the enemy forces stopped attacking and moved back.

This had surprised everyone they were all confused as to what was going on now, when a large alien walked into the room by the way the Soldiers acted at his presence they realized he was the leader.

Tommy looked him up and down he was a large man about 8 feet tall and at least 400 lbs. from the looks of him he had long flowing black hair and eyes that were a dark blood red hue, the leader looked at them and just smiled.

"_Well well well so these are the vaunted Power Rangers Zordons first and last line of defense for the universe, I must admit I am surprised that he used primitive humans for the job but no matter your destruction will be bitter sweet."_ The leader taunted them.

"_We will never stop till we destroy you freak."_ Jason yelled.

"_Oh really now will you do you honestly believe a primitive like you has even a chance against the Lord of the Omarian Empire."_ The leader stated.

"_We have beaten down worse than you."_ Aisha yelled at him.

"_Oh please you mean the likes of Rita, Zedd, or Dark Spector's little band they were nothing more than gnats compared to me."_ The leader stated.

Katie stood there seething in rage could not take the banter anymore and charged at the leader with her sword drawn.

"_YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND NOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"_ She shouted.

"_KATIE NO!"_ Wes and Jen yelled as she ran towards him.

The leader in one swift move drew his sword and swung at her hitting her square in the chest cutting through her ranger armor and splitting her ribcage open she fell to the floor dead.

"_And now ranger you just joined him."_ The leader mocked as she laid there on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

The other rangers could not believe how easily he cut her down and where now unsure of what to do next but had to think quickly.

"_You monster!"_ Kim yelled out as she put her hand on Jen's shoulder to comfort her for a moment.

The leader raised his sword again and moved towards the rangers.

"_Do your worst freak we will never back down."_ Kat yelled towards him.

"_I do not care if you surrender or not rangers I will kill you none the less and when you do die I would like you to give Zordon a message for me."_ The leader stated.

"_Oh yea and what's that?"_ Tommy spat out.

"_Let him know that it was I Omni Lord of the Omarian Empire that destroyed his precious children and his alliance of good."_ Omni stated with a sinister smile on his face.

"_I got a better idea how bout you tell him yourself." _Jason yelled as he moved to attack only to be knocked back by the ship rocking.

"_MY LORD WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" _Sykes yelled over the inter com.

Omni got up and responded. "_What we have the rangers here who is attacking."_

"_Master it's the Karovens."_ Sykes replied.

"_How is that possible we destroyed their planet?"_ Omni yelled back.

"_It is not just them my lord we have 6 Aquatian cruisers and 8 Triforian battle ships as well as 4 Karoven cruisers sir."_ Sykes responded back.

Omni looked over at the rangers as Zhane held up a small transmitter. "_Most of my people escaped from K.O.-35 and now they want payback."_ Zhane proudly stated to him.

"_Did you really think we came all this way without a backup plan you may think we are primitive but there is one thing you need to learn about us humans."_ Tommy said to him.

"_Oh yea and what's that?"_ Omni spat back at him.

"_We never give up and we have friends."_ Jason said to him hitting a button on the teleportation device.

All of a sudden hundreds of white lights appear in the open room around the rangers, when they clear all Omni sees is Cruger and his back up team of the Ninja students.

"_Remember me Omni you destroyed my people now it's my turn!"_ Cruger states staring down Omni with his Shadow sabre drawn staring down the lord of the Omarian Empire.

"_Rangers Attack!"_ Tommy yells out, as all the forces engage in what could very well be there last battle ever.

**Hmm now where does the name Omni ring a bell care to take a guess well folks here was the first part of the final battle for Earth and Alien friends have come to help. as always R&R folks till next chapter. **


	16. The Final Battle Part 2

**here is the other half of the battle.**

"_RANGERS ATTACK!"_ Kim heard the call come from Tommy as all the rangers started to engage the closet enemy to them, she turned towards Tommy to see an enemy coming at him from behind and in one swift motion pulls back the drawstring on her power bow and fires an energy arrow at the solider killing him.

Jason started cutting down enemy forces with his power sword as Zack was cleaving into them with his Axe, Jen was just a blur as she killed any enemy that was within reach.

For the first time ever the rangers fought with such savagery and for good reason the fate of their planet the fate of the whole universe was counting on them succeeding and they could not be in the mindset that they normally fight in plus they had another more powerful motivation although none them will ever say it out loud they all thought it none the less.

That motivation was revenge, revenge for the killings of their comrades the torture of their friends and the killing of their families and innocents, and revenge is one of the most powerful motivators a human has.

"_Do you really believe that you humans will succeed in stopping me or my empire?"_ Omni yelled as he defended himself from Crugers blows.

"_It is not only the humans you face here Omni you face all the races you have tried to subjugate or destroy."_ Cruger spat back at Omni.

"_Do you truly believe that is enough you foolish dog I will destroy you all and I will mount your heads in my throne room as trophies nothing stands in the way of the Omarian Empire."_ Omni screams as he blocks a blow from Cruger.

As the battle raged on more and more Omarian soldiers fell as well as the ninja students Tommy, Cole and Conner were cutting down soldiers in a blind fury that none of them noticed that Sykes had joined the battle and was ginning right for the black dino ranger.

"_Tommy look out!"_ Leo yelled as he ran to help the three rangers.

"_Huh?"_ Tommy got out before he is hit in the chest by Sykes lance sparks fly off him as his ranger armor absorbs the hit, but he is knocked back by the hit.

Tommy tries to scramble back to his feet as Sykes comes in for a killing blow to only have it blocked by Leo and Conner.

Sykes then lets out a wave of energy that knocks the two red rangers to the ground he th4en moves to take them out only to hit across the chest by Tommy's Brachio staff.

"_You will regret doing that black ranger behold my power!"_ Sykes yells as all of a sudden Tommy, Conner, and Leo hold their helmets in pain as Sykes invades their minds.

"_There is something to be said of you humans you are too easy to manipulate you let your fears control you and I will now use them against you."_ Sykes gloated as he intensified the physic attack on the three rangers.

Conner struggling to get to his feet is brought down again by the pain that Sykes is inflicting on him, in his mind all he is seeing is the rangers being executed one by one as he just stands there is fear when all of a sudden the illusion shows not only Kira being killed but violated at the same time.

This right here has an opposite effect on Conner than Sykes had originally planned he is overcome with rage again.

"_ARGHHHHHH ENOUGH TRIASSIC POWER!"_ Conner screams morphing into his Triassic form breaking the link Sykes had on his mind,

Conner using his Triassic sword starts cutting into Sykes with a flurry of attacks, Sykes is able to block a few but not all and reels back in pain as Conner's sword cuts into his flesh.

Sykes trying to counter Conner's attack fires a blast of energy in desperation and hits Conner square in the chest knocking him to the ground but with minimal damage to Conner.

Conner moving to get back on his feet never sees the next attack coming Tommy runs to his students' defense but is not fast enough as Sykes slash's his sword across Conner's lower back knocking him face down on the floor.

Sykes in desperation to finish his fight as fast as possible just brings his foot down on Connors back with such a force that all you hear is bones cracking.

As he brings his lance up to impale the injured ranger he is tackled to the floor by Tommy who himself is seething in rage now and has shifted into super dino mode.

Once Tommy has Sykes to the ground he just started pounding into the Omarian endlessly.

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO NO MORE PEOPLE WILL SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOU!"_ Tommy screams as he just continues to pound into the alien, Sykes finally manages to push Tommy off him and tries to get up, but Tommy just wraps his arms around the aliens head and in one movement twists all his body weight in one direction all you hear is a faint snapping noise as Sykes body goes limp.

Tommy stands up and drops the alien corpse to the ground and stands there in a daze trying to comprehend what he has just done.

Leo runs up alongside him blocking blows from the attacking soldiers. "_Tommy you had no choice you did what you had to do."_ Leo yells to him.

Tommy finally coming to his senses runs over to Conner and turns his body over and checks his pulse. "_Thank god he still has a pulse."_ Tommy says to himself as he attaches a small device to the red dino ranger who then disappears in a flash of red light.

Tommy slightly relived gets back up to rejoin the fight thanking Billy in the back of his mind for coming up with the idea for those little devices though they only had limited numbers it allowed them to get the more serious injured out of battle a chance to survive.

Meanwhile outside the space battle is a brutal as the one inside the Allied forces were fairing a little better than the ones inside however one Aquatian ship was destroyed and 2 of the Triforian ships had been badly damaged and had to make a landing on Earth.

Delphine who was on the bridge of the main ship from Aquitar and was the leader of the fleet was looking out through the main viewport at the battle.

"_Report the status of the enemy fleet."_ Delphine ordered.

"_We have destroy over 75% of their fleet Commander and there flagship has sustained damage to their shields."_ The young officer reported.

Back inside the Omarian flagship the battle raged on Omni finally bested Cruger and had him in position for a killing blow when he is all of a sudden hit with a blast of wind.

He hits the floor and looks over at the wind ninja rangers standing there with Shane holding out his right arm pointed at him.

"_Pitiful ranger you think that little breeze would stop me."_ Omni stated.

By now Cruger had scrambled to his feet and was staring Omni down, the rangers did not respond they drew there Ninja swords and charged at Omni.

He swung his sword at the rangers only to have it deflected back by Tori, he was then kicked in the chest by Shane while Dustin came in with his sword swinging for Omni's head only to have the swing blocked, and Omni after blocking the swing kicked Dustin in the chest sending him flying back.

Omni got to his feet and came at the rangers swinging; the rangers did their best to defend themselves but were immediately overwhelmed by the assault from the Omarian leader.

Cruger came running at the Omarian leader and swung his sword in a upward motion at Omni's back making contact and drawing blood caused the Omarian leader to scream as his black blood oozed out of the wound on his back twisted around to Cruger standing there ready to strike again.

Omni is all of a sudden hit with two laser blasts by Tori and Shane, falling to knees for a second looks at Cruger.

"_You are on your knees Omni surrender now before we destroy you."_ Cruger ordered Omni just stared at him.

"_I will never surrender!"_ He yells as he starts to swing his sword at Cruger, Tori seeing that Cruger has no way to block the blow coming at him runs and pushes Cruger out of the way and takes the whole hit on her left arm she screams in pain as a flash of metal and a spattering of blood fill the air and Tori falls to her knees.

She looks down at her left arm to see that her hand is gone severed at the wrist she starts to go into shock as Omni has now risen to his feet and he pulls his sword back to run her through with it.

Dustin thinking quickly runs between Tori and Omni taking the hit, Tori looks up all she sees is Dustin's face mask peel back revealing his face, she then notices the tip of the sword coming out the front side of his chest.

"_I'm sorry Tori."_ Was all Dustin was able to say before Omni pulled the sword out of him and his body falling to the ground lifeless, as she just stares at her best friend as the life oozes out of him the shock of losing her hand finally cause her to pass out?

Omni lifts his sword above his head again to kill the blue ninja ranger only to have two very powerful laser blasts hit him from behind, he twists around to see the two thunder rangers and Shane standing there with blasters in their hands.

Annoyed at the fact that the rangers are not just beating his army but are slowly winning against him and in his anger he sends out a large blast wave knocking everyone to the ground he then radios his bridge.

"_I have had enough of this, power the main weapons bank and prepare to fire on Earth destroy that pathetic mud ball."_ Omni screams into the intercom.

"_Yes my lord it will be done, you heard him prepare to fire when fully charged."_ The captain on the bridge stated.

Back on the Aquatian flagship."_ Commander the Omarian flagship is powering up its main weapons bank and is targeting Earth."_ The young officer reported to Delphine.

"_We must protect the Earth at all costs order all ships to concentrate there fire on the flagships engines."_ Delphine ordered

"_At once Commander."_ One officer responded.

The entire fleet of Allied ships started firing on the Omarian Flagship causing severe damage to its engines and its orbit starts to decay.

" _My lord we have taken heavy damage to our engines we can no longer maintain our orbit we are going to crash on Earth."_ The bridge yelled over the intercom.

Omni who was now reengaged in battle with the rangers and the remaining ninja students responded. "_So be it then I will take as many of these rangers down with us."_

The ship started careening through the atmosphere and was heading straight for Angel Grove, The ship crashed just on the shore of the Angel Grove lake, inside the ship there were sparks and explosions going off everywhere as the ship hit the ground.

The rangers were thrown all over the place as well as Omni and his soldiers the wall was torn open and when the ship finally came to a halt the rangers started pulling themselves up revealing only 18 of the rangers still standing the rest were all either dead or injured.

Jason brought his communicator to his mouth. "_Rescue ops teleport all rangers and Ninja students out of here now except those of us still standing."_ Jason ordered into his Communicator.

"_Right away Jason."_ Cpt. Mitchell responded, and in a bright flash of white light all that was left there for the rangers was Jason, Kimberly, Cam, Rocky, Adam, Trey, Jen, Wes, Tommy, Kira, Merrick, Cole, Andros, Zhane, Karone, Justin, Carter and Blake they looked around to see if there was any sign of the Omarian leader.

When they found nothing at first they were confident that he did not survive the crash and were about to walk away when some debris started to shift, Omni stood up with his sword still in his hand he just stared the rangers down.

"_Did you pitiful rangers believe that I could so easily be defeated me or my army!"_ Omni yelled as the rangers started noticing that not only Omni survived the crash landing as more of his army came out of the wreckage.

The rangers were now vastly outnumbered they were facing at least 300 more Omarian soldiers and there were only 18 of them.

"_Well well well it seems I have the upper hand here rangers why don't you just give up now."_ Omni stated as he laughed.

"_We will never give up Omni we will defeat you!"_ Tommy yelled.

"_Really now and how pray tell do you plan on doing that rangers your back up is taken care of my fleet still in orbit have your friends up there occupied, you are vastly outmatched against me and my army."_ The Omarian Emperor stated.

"_THEY WILL WITH OUR HELP!" _They hear someone shout they look over and what they see surprises them.

It is a large force of people some they know others they do not the people are marching towards the battle field the rangers realize that there are not just humans but a mix of Aquitians and Triforians as well.

"_One thing you have to understand about humans Omni is what they lack in strength they make up for in their devotion to protecting each other."_ Trey states as he looks at the joint force.

The joint force is made up of civilians mostly with some military and even though most of them are afraid they still stand their ground and are prepared to fight.

Then one man steps forward and addresses the Omarian leader. "_He is right if there was one thing we learned all those years that the rangers protected us is that there is no better sacrifice to make than that in which you protect someone no matter the odds."_ The man states as the rangers just look at him.

Kim under helmet smiles at how the people of Angel grove stand there ready to help the rangers after all the years of the rangers protecting them and especially of the man addressing Omni. "_**Wow Bulk you have grown up.**_" Kim thought to herself.

"_Bring as many as you like rangers it matters not I will destroy you all and in the end the Omarian Empire will prevail."_ Omni stated.

"_I don't think so freak, Attack!"_ Jason yelled as the rangers engaged the enemy forces.

The allied forces that joined the rangers starts firing their weapons at the army, as the battle wages on Humans as well as Aquatian and Triforian start to fall in battle but not before they cut down a good number of the Omarian attack force.

Omni defending himself in battle against Jason, Cole and Merrick seeing that the iron resolve of his army is starting to falter to the human forces decides that he has had enough of this and if he is gonna fall he is going to take them all with him.

He blocks the combined blows of the 3 rangers he is in combat with and pushes them back and fires a wave of energy taking down not just the human forces but his own army as well.

He then aims his sword towards Justin and prepares to fire at him when he is all of a sudden attacked by Merrick who starts to tear into Omni with the claws on his gloves, Omni enraged at this point starts to fight back against the Wolf ranger.

"_You rangers can never defeat me!"_ He shouts as he starts gaining the upper hand in his fight against Merrick, he blocks a punch from Merrick and twist his arm behind his back and stomps on his back slamming him into the ground with such force that Merrick demorphs, he then drives his hand into Merrick's back and rips his spinal column out killing him.

The other rangers in a fit of rage attack him but are slowly beaten back Kim is thrown against the ship then falls to the ground and demorphs.

After the smoke clears almost all the rangers are lying on the ground demorphed and badly injured the only ones left standing is Cole and Omni facing each other.

"_Well only one ranger left do you honestly believe that you can defeat me human?"_ Omni says to Cole.

"_I will die trying!"_ Cole spat back at him.

"_Then so be it ranger."_ Omni says as he hits Cole with an upward slash of his sword knocking him back, Cole starts to rise to his feet trying to think of a way to defeat him when it hits him."

Flashback. .

"_I am curious Cole where did that surge of power come from when you blasted that creep like that?"_ Kira asked her cousin this had gotten Kim's attention as she had heard that this new green ranger had killed the man that had been torturing her.

"_I am not sure Kira I saw the sword sticking out of The blue Ranger and I felt anger at that creep for just killing him like that I felt immense rage and I just used it against him and focused it on him and the energy just flowed from my rage at him."_ Cole explained with sadness in his face showing that while he was glad that he was able to stop the evil man that had not only tortured Miss hart but also killed a man that just had saved his life, he was mad at himself that he let his rage take over like that.

"_Do not let it bother you Cole you did what you had to do."_ Kira said putting a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"_How can I not let it bother me Kira I let my rage and anger take over in a critical moment what if I had hurt someone I can't believe I was chosen to be a ranger and then I let that happen!"_ Cole yelled at his cousin as he started to get up and walk away when Cruger, Alpha and Trey walked over to him.

"_What you did Cole was use your rage to tap into the full spectrum of your powers it is natural with these powers that is why the great power is connected to them and why only humans use them."_Trey started to explain to Cole as Alpha interjected.

"_Humans keep their emotions close to the surface and they add to the power that is why what happened the other rangers never had to tap into that part of the power before because there old enemies were never powerful enough to push them to that extreme before."_ Alpha stated.

At this point everyone just looked at them when Cruger started to talk. "_On Sirius we all knew that the Great power would choose humans to connect with it is not only your emotions but also your animal spirits as well once you learn to control it once all of you learn to control it there is nothing in this universe that can stand in its way."_Cruger explained.

"_Great that scares me even worse that much power can corrupt someone."_ Cole said now scared at what he can do.

"_Wrong Cole the power can never work its full potential for evil hence why when evil went to search for it on Phadoes they never succeed but these 6 did because they are pure of heart pure good and they are selfless as are you that is why the green coin chose and bonded with you Cole."_ Trey stated to him.

Cole looked up at him and had a slight smile on his face in his mind he could not believe that he had been chosen for something this big but at this point he was not gonna back down now

End flashback .

"_That's it the great power."_ Cole says to himself as he looks around seeing that most of the rangers have awoken and are starting to get up.

"_Give it up ranger you do not stand a chance against me_." Omni states.

Cole thinking fast knew that even if he did tap into the full power like he did against Naxx it might not be enough to stop Omni then it hit him what if he had all the rangers' focus their power on him then it might just work.

Cole ran to the other rangers and explained the plan to them they all just nodded, Cole then turned back towards Omni.

"_I will defeat you freak I will not let you destroy our home!"_ Cole yelled.

"_Pathetic human you really think you primitives have the power necessary to destroy me."_ Omni spat back.

"_We may be primitive but we also have one thing you will never have."_ Cole said back.

"_Oh yea and what's that ranger?" _Omni asked as he laughed at the Green ranger.

"_Our will and determination to never give up no matter what."_ Cole said as the other rangers focused on their emotions and started to project the energy towards Cole.

"_And you truly believe that is enough to stop me you humans are so pathetic to believe that."_ Omni said laughing again.

"_If there is one thing I learned since I became a ranger is that with the great power anything is possible!"_ Cole yelled as he was now brimming with all the power of the rangers flowing through him.

He drew his dragon dagger and charged at Omni and started attacking, Omni trying to block the hits coming at him by the green ranger but is unable to.

Cole keeps up the attack against the Omarian leader when Omni finally is able to push the green ranger back.

"_I will not be defeated ranger behold the true power of the Omarian Empire!"_ Omni states as he starts to pool his power into his sword for one last strike.

Cole realizing that he only has one shot at this runs at Omni pushing all the energy into the dragon dagger, he shoves the dagger into Omni's chest and releases all the energy in a massive explosion.

Trey is able to get an energy shield around everyone at the last minute protecting them from the explosion.

After the smoke clears the rangers and the allied forces start to get to their feet. "_Do you think that was enough is he gone?"_ Jason asks.

What the rangers see amaze's them Coles is standing there with the dragon dagger in his hand his ranger armor torn and his visor broken away reveling his face, all that is left of Omni is a smoldering crater.

Cole looks at everyone then smiles and passes out. "_Cole!"_ Kira yells as she runs to her cousin's side ignoring the pain in her left leg as she cradles him in her arms, she notices that he is still breathing.

"_Cole hang on please I can't lose you too."_ Kira cries.

Cam looks him over and looks at Kira. "_He looks alright Kira he is just exhausted from the fight is all._ Cam says to his friend calming her down.

Andros and Tommy look around taking in the scene there is death and destruction all around them they tried to help as many people up as they could when they all of a sudden heard sirens coming from the distance.

Carter looked up to see that an army of ambulance and rescue crews on their way to the scene being led by Light Speed rescue.

Carter just smiled knowing that everything would be all right, the other rangers made their way over to Kira who was still cradling her cousin in her arms, they all just looked at each other and smiled they had prevailed, they have defeated evil once again and saved there planet.

Kim just looked at everyone and then to the sky. "_**We did it Zordon, we won the Earth is safe again thank you for trusting us with this power.**_" Kim thought as she smiled knowing that even though there were heavy loses the Earth would know peace again thanks to a wise old sage starting a legacy with nothing more than five teenagers from a small town.

**Well that's it folks the battle is over and the rangers stand victorious there will be one more chapter to tie up all the loose ends and to give the final death toll of this war let me know what you think thanks guys please remember to R&R**


	17. Epilogue

**Here it is folks the final chapter before we get on with the last of the story i wanted to thank you all for reading this stary as well as thnak Ghostwriter and AndyG for there thoughtful and uplifting reviews you guys each of you that has read this story and come back for more as each chapter was posted really made me happy made me feel good about my writing and pushed me to finish this thank you guys. Now on with the story.**

_9 Months later ._

9 Month's after the fall of Omni the fighting had finally ended the remainder of the Omarian Empire retreated and peace had come back to Earth again after almost a year of brutal fighting.

The Earth started rebuilding with help from their allies in the war the Karovens the Aquitians, and Triforians the refugees from K.O.-35's destruction had found a new home not too far from Earth so as to be able to help their friends in a time of need.

The rangers themselves after finally defeating the Empire now have the time they need to mourn the 7 rangers that lost there lives since the war began.

While many of them had been permanently injured most made it out in one piece, Tori had lost her left hand, Conner lost the full use of his legs and had to walk with crutches for the rest of his life, Zack had to have his right kneecap replaced, Rocky further injured his back and could no longer fight ever again, and Tanya had lost 75% of her eyesight from a console on the ship that exploded in her face.

The Rangers had Lost Lucas and Katie from the time force team, Maya from the Galaxy team, Dustin from the Wind ninja team and Merrick, Max and Cole Evans from the wild force team as well as their mentor Princess Shayla, the fallen rangers were given a heroes burial fit for a president for the sacrifice they made to make the Earth safe again.

After the final battle Hayley and Tommy announced to everyone that they had ended their engagement, which was met with surprise from everyone, after that Tommy had proposed to Kimberly saying that it was what he had always wanted from the beginning.

Hayley while recovering started to date Adam and at the end of the war they announced that they were engaged which made Tommy and Kim happy for their friend.

1 Month after the end of the war Jason announced that his wife Emily was pregnant and was not the only one to make that announcement Billy and Kat had just found out that they would be expecting their first baby in 8 months.

Tommy and Kim married in a small ceremony with their closets friends and family present, Kira stood by Conner's side through his recovery and got married 2 weeks after Kim and Tommy had and were expecting their first child around the same time as Billy and Kat were.

"_Well that about wraps up everything that happened Trini thank you for listening you were the best friend anyone could have asked for."_ The woman stated as she caressed the gravestone one last time before placing a bundle of yellow flowers on her grave.

The woman went to get up but was having a bit of trouble till she felt a hand under her arm to help her up. "_Here let me help you beautiful don't want you to fall and go into premature labor now would we."_ Tommy said to his wife as she got up from Trini's grave.

Kim looked at her husband and wraps her arms around him kissing him on the cheek. "_Don't worry handsome this baby will come out when she is ready."_ Kim said.

"_Come on Kim lets drop the rest of the flowers off to the other rangers and get going we do not want to miss the ceremony now do we."_ Tommy said to his wife.

"_Ok."_ Was all that Kim stated as she and Tommy walked to the other ranger's graves to leave flowers for them each the same color the ranger wore?

A hour later in front of a large building stood all the surviving rangers Tommy standing at the podium with Jason and Cole to his right side and his wife and Doggie Cruger to his left side.

Tommy walked up to the microphone. "_Today marks the one year anniversary to the attack on Earth today we not only offer our respects for those that fell in this war Human, Karoven, Aquatian, Syrian, or Triforian, who fell defending our world our way of life but to those that also made sacrifices and are still here with us today."_ Tommy's speech started.

"_But to present to everyone here today as well as those of our allies from beyond the stars, today as Earth has opened its doors to the galaxy we also present an institution whose sole purpose is to be Earth's and the galaxy's first and last line of defense against any alien threat."_ Tommy continued.

"_I Tommy Oliver along with Anubis Cruger, Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Oliver, and Cole Sullivan Present to you the Delta Base a training facility as well as command center for what will become Space Patrol Delta a inter galactic power ranger and police force." _Tommy said to a roar of applause.

"_And it is now my honor to present the commander of the Delta Base Anubis Cruger."_ Tommy announced when the crowd erupted in applause.

Cruger walked up to the microphone. "_Thank you thank you I am Anubis Cruger the commander of Delta Base it is my honor to introduce to everyone here the first team of rangers."_ Cruger stated.

"_Karone a Karoven will be the pink ranger, Cole Sullivan a will be the green ranger, Justin Stewart will be the blue ranger, Dan Delgardo will be the black ranger, Taylor Earhardt will be the yellow ranger, and leading the team as the red ranger will be Wesley Collins."_ Cruger announced as the 6 rangers made their way first morphed with their helmets in their hands.

"_Also we have Jason lee Scott and Dr. Tommy Oliver as our Heads of recruit training, Dr. Billy Cranston and Ethan James as our heads of technology, Kira McKnight and Kimberly Oliver as our heads of recruiting and Dana Grayson as our Chief of Medicine."_ Cruger announced as each person came forward when they were announced.

"_These people will be the heads here at Space Patrol Delta we devout our lives to not only Keeping Earth safe but all the planets of our galaxy safe from evil."_ Cruger said to thunderous applause.

"_On a more personal note I want to thank the people of Earth for taking me and all the survivors of this war in I can only hope what we build here today will last for generation's thank you and may the power protect you all."_ Cruger stated in his final statement as the crowd erupted in joy.

Tommy and Jason walked forward and cut the ribbon officially opening the Delta base the Earth was safe and was also in good hands for years to come.

In a remote region of the galaxy drifts a large starship, inside we see one Alien sitting in a throne room. "_Is everything ready?"_ A voice spoke.

"_Yes my lord we are slowly rebuilding our forces."_ The alien states.

"_Very well when the time is right we will strike back at Earth."_ The voice states.

"_Yes we will my lord and we will succeed."_ The alien stated.

"_Do not fail me Grumm."_ The voice stated.

"_I will not fail you lord Omni." _Grumm said as he started laughing.

**Well that's it Story has finished and i have set the stage for Grumm and his troobian empire as well as S.P.D. i want to thank you all for this i will be posting a new story soon based on Tommy/Kim and the infamous letter till then Catch ya on the flip side and please feel free to let me know what you thought of the whole story i look forward to hearing from all of my loyal readers.**


End file.
